despedida
by furby chan
Summary: se acerca el final!!!! ultimos dos capitulos.. NO SE LO PIERDAN!!!! y dejen reviewsss PLEASE!!!!! T.T (la depresion de darle fin a esta historia nos ha dejado mal... tengan compacion)
1. despedida

|Si escuchas los suspiros de mi alma paseando por el viento de tu ventana, | |sabrás que no me he ido para siempre. | |Reconozco que me he marchado sin anuncio, dejándote sorprendido y triste. | |pero el destino vino en busca de lo que le pertenecía sin importarle mi | |opinión; aun recuerdo la imagen de mi madre con sus brazos extendidos dándome| |la bienvenida, sus alas blancas y aterciopeladas derrochaban hermosura y paz,| |sus ojos me convencieron de su alegría y su sonrisa me advirtió cuánto me | |había extrañado. | |Pero mi regreso no durará más que este sueño, no puedo quedarme a tu lado | |como es mi voluntad. pero tengo la certeza de que nos reuniremos aquel día en| |el que te valla a buscar. | |No derrames lágrimas en vano, no me han causado dolor alguno. aquí soy feliz | |en espera de que tu llegues. | |Desearía abrazarte una última vez, pero mi cuerpo me ha abandonado, desearía | |besarte por primera vez y aun me pregunto porque no lo hice en su momento; | |estando aquí tan lejos y tan cerca me arrepiento de muchas cosas que no hice,| |me arrepiento de haberte dejado ir, sin decirte con las palabras necesarias | |lo mucho que te quiero, me arrepiento de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte | |para tolerar este paraíso sin tu presencia, me arrepiento de haber dejado | |pasar la oportuna de mirarte a los ojos y perderme en ellos con la total | |sutileza con la que se desprende un suspiro, me arrepiento de no haberte | |dejado ver mi corazón desnudo en espera de que tú lo reconozcas.. Pero hoy ya| |es tarde.. | |Mi último respiro lo dí en tus brazos, mi última mirada se fijó en tus ojos, | |mi ultima esperanza de encontrar el amor se realizó al verte sonriendo. | |Ya no me pidas que vuelva, no nos hará bien seguir aferrados a lo que no | |puede ser. tu tienes una vida por delante y yo tengo un destino de eternidad | |en espera de tu llegada. | |¡NO, NO ES TU CULPA!, Mi muerte estaba predicha, no manches tu memoria con mi| |sangre creyendo que tú la has vertido. | |Debo irme. mi tiempo de despedida se acabó, dile a mi padre que lo amo, a mi | |hermano que siempre lo he querido y que sé que el también me quiso, a Tomoyo | |dile que debe ser fuerte que no me apartaré de su lado y tú... recuerda | |cuanto te amo, y no te arrepientas del pasado.. Siempre estaré aquí cuando me| |necesites. | |Su imagen desapreció en el momento justo en que abrió los ojos, despertando | |de sueño más importante que hubiese tenido. su corazón aun latía con fuerza, | |su sonrisa se le quedó grabada en la memoria, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban | |con más intensidad en su mente. | |Intuyó que ya no podría conciliar el sueño, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina| |y se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja; tomó él baso y se encaminó al balcón.| |Las estrellas brillaban en su hermosura resplandeciente mientras la luna le | |alumbraba el rostro con su luz plateada. | |- "Me gustó verte una vez más" - dijo susurrando en el aire. | |El viento acarreó pétalos de cerezo hasta su presencia, donde danzaban con | |suma elegancia. | |Los recuerdos ocuparon su mente nuevamente, recordó ver a esa joven de ojos | |esmeraldas luchando a su lado por el bienestar de esta tierra, vio a su | |oponente gesticular palabras incompresibles en una invocación mortal y vio | |aquel torrente de energía dirigirse en su dirección. el silencio hizo su | |presencia. pues la imagen de Sakura regresó a su conciencia. la imagen en | |donde ella lo cubría con su cuerpo para evitar que saliese lastimado. Sintió | |algo tibio escurrírsele por el cuerpo y el color carmesí le advirtió su | |procedencia. Aquellos ojos color esperanza comenzaron a opacarse a cada | |respiro, sus labios quisieron moverse pero él no se lo permitió apoyando su | |dedo índice con suma dulzura; lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos temiendo una | |despedida. despedida que ya era imposible de detener. | |Las cartas mágicas cobraron vida, rodeando a su dueña con lágrimas en los | |ojos y con ira hacia su oponente. | |Es entonces donde sus recuerdos se vuelven borrosos, pues llevado por la ira | |y el dolor de perderla, se arrojó a su contrincante rodeado por el poder de | |todas las cartas. segundos después todo había acabado. Su oponente había sido| |derrotado, su venganza había sido cumplida. pero ella no regresó. | |Retornó al presente y se halló con los ojos húmedos, le temblaban las piernas| |y el corazón se le rajaba. Tuvo que sostenerse de los barrotes del balcón | |para impedir una caída. | |Una pequeña luz roja lo distrajo. Era una niña pequeña que también lloraba, | |lucía bucles rozados y ojos color carmesí, mientras que del cuello le colgaba| |un dije en forma de corazón. | |- "Nací de su sentimiento por ti" - anunció la pequeña entre sollozos. | |- ¿Quién eres? - pronunció con dificultad. | |- Todas hemos decidido pasar a tu poder, no deseamos esperar a un nuevo amo -| |siguió diciendo la niña mientras corría a los brazos de aquel desconsolado | |joven - por su recuerdo y por tu sentimiento por ella, permítenos ser tuyas. | |Shaoran no comprendía las palabras de la extraña niña pero no dudó en cerrar | |sus brazos para cobijarla en su calor humano, mientras acariciaba su pequeña | |cabecita. La niña comenzó a brillar con intensidad hasta convertirse en la | |carta "Love" y todas las demás cartas se hicieron presentes, cambiaron su | |forma, pasando a ser de color índigo. con el nombre del joven Li en la parte | |inferior. | | | |Ese fue el último regalo que Sakura le obsequió. Tanto las cartas como sus | |amigos nunca la olvidaron. | |Shaoran se aferró al sueño que había tenido esa noche y creyó fielmente en | |que se volverían a encontrar, tal y como ella se lo había prometido. | |Mientras que la carta "Love" recordaba su nacimiento en cada víspera de su | |partida. | | | |*********** | |konnichiwa | | | |Un gran saludo de parte de mi amiga Xia y mio este es un fanfic que ella | |comenzo y yo ayudo acontinuar asi que el credito se lo merece ella, nos | |harian muy felices si dejan un review, gracias. | |A si! Ensaladas (de tanto jitomatazo y lechugazo) felicitaciones (jajajajaja)| |y todo lo que se les ocurra menos virus a rei_ino@yahoo.com o a | |xia_zi@hotmail.com | 


	2. el dolor de seguir vivo

el dolor de seguir vivo  
  
Los amaneceres herían el recuerdo del pasado; casi no había comido en los últimos días y le costaba mucho salir de su encierro. depronto la petición de Sakura en aquel extraño sueño volvió a su consiencia... debía hacer frente a todas aquellas personas que tanto la habían querido pero ?cómo lo haría si dentro suyo sabía que tenía la culpa de su muerte?, ?como miraría a los ojos a su padre, a su hermano o a su mejor amiga?, el remordimiento lo carcomía sin piedad... llevó la taza con café a los labios y bebió aquel nectar amargo hasta terminarlo, juntó fuerza y se dirigió a la vivienda Kinomoto. Estuvo largo tiempo enfrente de la casa desidiendo si entrar o no, pero antes de que pudiese desidir algo Touya salió enfurecido dirigiendose en línea recta hacia él. Lo tomó de la solapa del abrigo que tenía y lo levantó para estrellarlo contra la pared: ¿cuánto tiempo más estarás por aquí?, ?Cómo te atreves a aparecer después de lo que hiciste? - Shaoran esquivaba su mirada fijandola en el suelo - !debías protegerla, MALDICIÓN! - el joven Kinomoto comenzó a derramar finas hileras de lágrimas - TÚ TIENES LA CULPA, TÚ!!! !TOUYA! - gritó su padre que acababa de oir los gritos - sueltalo hijo - dijo más calmado y con esa paz que lo caracterizaba a la vez que ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su primogénito - la muerte de Sakura es terrible para todos y no sirve de nada que intentemos buscar a un responsable, nadie podía saber que un ladrón le dispararía con un arma - Fujitaka no conocía la verdadera razon de la muerte de su hija, a diferencia de los otros dos jovenes presentes, por lo que para evitar que se viera enredado en una historia que no podría comprender lo convencieron de que la muerte de Sakura había sido por un revolver. Touya obedeció a su padre y dejó libre al muchacho que aún no tenía el valor de ver a los ojos a los familiares de la hermosa joven de sus sueños. - ven, entremos para tomar un poco de té ?Quieres? - ofreció el amable hombre. mientras el aludido asintía con un leve movimiento de cabeza. shaoran ingresó a la vivienda Kinomoto totalmente apenado.  
  
touya por su parte decidió dar unas vueltas para no tener que soportar a ese mocoso en frente suyo.  
  
- ?deseas tomar algo? - preguntó amablemente el padre de la familia. - se lo agradesco, pero no deseo nada - logró pronunciar el joven. - entonces dime lo que te trae por aquí - ambos tomaron asiento en la cocina, mientras Li se mantenía encojido de hombros - no tengas pena de hablar conmigo, no tengo rencor contra tí... sé perfectamente que no hubieses podido hacer algo. ¿cómo puede estar tan seguro? - preguntó por lo bajo - ?cómo puede asegurar que no fui responsable de la muerte de su hija?. - Porque sé que eres un buen chico, de otra manera mi hija nunca hubiese sentido lo que sintió por tí. shaoran levantó la mirada asombrado por la palabras que acababa de oir. Pero aquella sonrisa amable lo lástimo cruelmente al recordarle la sonriza de sakura. su rostro se desfiguró demostrando dolor y angustia, la culpa lo rodeó hasta asficciarlo, y ya sin poderlo contener se dejó caer al suelo en la clásica postura de disculpas mientras permitía que todas las lágrimas, que rogaban por salir, brotaran en forma de manantial de aquellos ojos agotados de ver un nuevo amanecer. !lo siento!, !lo siento! - comenzó a gritar - !YO SE LA ARREBATÉ DE SU LADO, POR MI CULPA ELLA ESTÁ MUERTA!, !TIENE MOTIVOS PARA ODIARME AL IGUAL QUE YO ME ODIO! - tantos dias reprimiendo aquellos sentimientos lo llevaron a explotar de una manera inevitable. Fujitaka se inclinó apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, y posó su mano en el hombro del desbastado joven mientras con su clásica y característica calma le dijo. no te odio, y no deberías culparte - lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos también - el destino no se puede predecir, ella tocó nuestras vidas de una manera única y especial... siempre fue igual a su madre; y como ella, desidió abandonarnos antes de lo que nosotros creíamos que lo haría... esta es la vida, y no hay nada que podamos hacer. el silencio reinó unos segundos mientras el recuerdo de una joven de ojos esmeraldas era honrado entre lágrimas, culpa y amor.  
  
me tengo que ir... espero no estar aburriendoles con esta historia (en caso de que así sea avísenme), por favor necesito ideas!!!!.... creo realmente que al querer solucionar esto me he enredado más de lo que puedo manejar.... !!!!MMMMEEE EEESSTTOOOYYY VVOOOLLLVVVIIIEENNNDDOOO LLLOOCCCCAAAA!!!! (@.@)  
  
comentarios, quejas, insultos, teléfonos de psiquiatras o psicólogos mandarlo a xia_zi@hotmail.com o furby_chan@hotmail.com  
  
please dejen reviwes 


	3. ¿adios kero?

Shaoran ingresó en la habitación de Sakura con el consentimiento de su padre... allí encontró a Kero sumergido en recuerdos mientras veía extasiado un álbum de fotos, la mirada del joven se fijó en su pequeña alita vendada. kerberos - murmuró lo suficiente para ser oído. - eres tú mocoso - dijo el guardián al notar su presencia - al joven no pareció molestarle ese sobrenombre que el pequeño ser le había puesto ya hace tanto tiempo atrás - has tenido mucho valor en venir aquí. - era hora de que lo hiciese - dijo el joven con algo de pesar. -? Recuerdas este día? - dijo el felino dirigiendo su atención nuevamente hacia las imágenes Shaoran se acercó y contempló el albúm. sí lo recuerdo, ese día fuimos todos a la torre de Tokio por unas sodas... y Tomoyo insistió en tomarnos esta foto con el atardecer a nuestras espaldas - en la imagen se veía a Sakura en el medio, rodeada por Shaoran, Eriol, Yukito y Touya... mientras Kero se asomaba por el bolso de su ama - la tristeza no tardó en volver a ocupar su posición en aquel rostro agotado del joven Lee. - ?¿Cómo te encuentras? - sanaré pronto. no he tenido noticias de él, Yukito a venido varias veces pero Yue nunca se ha hecho presente... supongo que esta es su manera de sobrellevar este pesar. Sakura supo cómo ganarse nuestros corazones... se la extrañará mucho... - su voz se quebró ante los viejos recuerdos que surgieron - fue un placer luchar a tu lado Lee. Aquel muchacho de cabellos castaños comprendió que algo sucedería... -? ¿Qué sucede?... - supongo que serás el primero en saberlo... volveré al profundo sueño del cual me desperté alguna vez... -?¿Por qué?, Acaso es porque ella... - en parte - le interrumpió - sin mi ama, no puedo permanecer despierto, tras la muerte de Clow pasé mucho tiempo sellado antes de que alguien me despertará y a Yue le sucederá lo mismo.  
  
-? Y Yue?. - !Pero las cartas ahora me pertenecen, eso significan que sus guardianes también! - de alguna forma se había encariñado con aquel fastidioso guardián y ahora no quería perderlo. - las cartas pasaron a tu poder por su propia voluntad, pero yo prefiero mantener mi lugar como la bestia de Sakura, y estoy casi seguro que Yue piensa lo mismo... no quiero pertenecer a otro amo que no sea ella... y la esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario. - esperarla? ?Acaso es posible que renazca? - sus ojos brillaron con un hálito de esperanza - quizás, quizás no... no puedo asegurar nada, pero si Clow lo hizo? ¿Por qué ella no?, Dé todas maneras las energías que me quedan son escasas, y puede que no permanezca más de dos o tres días, usaré ese tiempo para despedirme de Tomoyo y Eriol y luego volveré a donde pertenezco - No tienes que hacerlo - dijo casi como si implorara que no lo hiciese. - has peleado valientemente, fue un honor haberte conocido - Kero extendió su pequeña patita peluda que fue aceptada por su interlocutor - ella te amaba, y sé que tú a ella... no te culpes por el destino muchacho. Shaoran escondió la mirada en el suelo y abandonó la habitación algo melancólico tras la noticia que acababa de recibir. Mientras que Kero permanecía unos segundos más contemplando aquellas imágenes que lo cubrían de recuerdos, los cuales pretendía no olvidar ========  
  
konichiwa  
  
este es el capitulo 3 espero que les guste xia se esforzo mucho en el, sololespido el favor de que dejen reviwes, aunque solo sea para decir que somos unas gachas, pero es que sin ellos no sabemos si alguien lo esta leyendo...  
  
xia y furby chan 


	4. las dudas comienzan a surgir

La luz de la mañana, que ingresaba por la ventana con las cortinas corridas, le brillaba en el rostro molestamente. entreabrió los ojos lo suficiente para ver el reloj despertador marcar las 11:00 AM; se sorprendió al notar cuánto había dormido y más aun porque no recordaba en el momento exacto en el que perdió el conocimientos siendo vencido por el cansancio.  
  
Comprendió que era hora de cuidarse un poco más, en los últimos días había comido y dormido poco, casi no descansaba y esto se estaba haciendo notar.  
  
Algo se movió a su lado, giró la cabeza en aquella dirección y halló nuevamente a la niña de aquella carta acurrucada a su lado profundamente dormida. su expresión inocente arrancó una sonrisa a Shaoran; quien esta vez sí se concentró en el por qué de esa transformación.  
  
Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarla y se dirigió a la cocina para preparase un café lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlo de aquel ensueño en el cual aun permanecía, pero el más simple movimiento provocó el despertar de la niña que lo miró con sus ojitos aun adormilados, los cuales se refregaba con sus pequeños puños.  
  
- buen día - dijo sonriente el joven, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo llegaste a mi cama? - preguntó.  
  
- No lo sé - respondió la niña - pero soñé con ella - dijo alegre - nunca antes había soñado - comentó la carta, mientras su nuevo amo la escuchaba confundido.  
  
  
  
- ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?.  
  
- No necesito comer - explicó mientras se arrodillaba en la cama.  
  
  
  
- Entonces vuelve a tu forma y cuando vuelva jugaremos un rato ¿qué te parece? - volvió a dedicarle una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Si - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y adquiría su antigua forma.  
  
Shaoran procuró alistarse lo más rápido posible para dirigirse a la casa de Eriol, algo extraño estaba sucediendo con esa niña y el único que podía sacarlo de sus dudas era él.  
  
Llegó a la gran mansión de Eriol y solicitó al mayordomo que lo atendió que le informara de su presencia.  
  
- no es necesario que me informe que has llegado Shaoran - dijo con la cordialidad que lo caracterizaba - tu energía se siente a kilómetros de distancia.  
  
- Hola Eriol - saludo el joven - necesito hablar contigo.  
  
- Claro pasa - hizo un ademán indicándole que se dirigiera a la sala donde solía pasar la mayor parte del día - ¿sobre qué quieres hablar? - dijo mientras se sentaba en una gran sillón rojo.  
  
- Es sobre las cartas Sakura - dijo seriamente.  
  
- ¿les ha ocurrido algo malo a las cartas? - la preocupación se noto en su vos.  
  
- NO, NO, NO, - se apresuró a responder - sólo quiero saber si es posible que una carta asuma su forma sin que yo la invoque.  
  
- No suele pasar con frecuencia, pero en ocasiones como cuando se sale de control, se asustan, o perciben un poder amenazador suelen retomar su forma sin necesidad de que se las invoque - acomodó sus lentes y prosiguió - aunque esta acción les desgarre una gran cantidad de energía.  
  
- ¿quieres decir que es peligroso que lo hagan?.  
  
- Por supuesto, la invocación no es solamente para despertarlas, sino también para darles la energía suficiente que necesitan para quebrar el sello que las ata en esa forma de carta. ¿qué carta ha retomado su forma? - Eriol no tardaba en absoluto en reconocer los problemas mientras su interlocutor se asombraba de la inteligencia de su amigo.  
  
- La carta "Love" ha retomado su forma un par de veces.  
  
- MMMM - murmuró el joven mago - es realmente extraño, tal vez sería mejor que la trajeses para ver si descubro la razón - volvió a dirigirle una sonrisa- mientras tanto vigílala constantemente.  
  
- Lo haré - asintió - gracias por tu ayuda Eriol.  
  
- No creo haber sido de mucha ayuda.  
  
Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta principal y se despidieron aunque ninguno alejó de su mente el extraño suceso de esa carta mágica.  
  
  
  
Mientras caminaba de regreso se encontró con Tomoyo, que por esas casualidades había salido a hacer algunas compras. Hacía tiempo que no se animaba a salir para disfrutar el día, para ser más exacto se podría decir que desde lo de Sakura no había vuelto a abandonar su cuarto, pero dada la insistencia de su madre no tuvo otra salida que darle el gusto por esta vez.  
  
Durante el entierro de su mejor amiga, se había comportado de una forma muy poco amistosa con Shaoran; le había dedicado una que otra mirada rencorosa y de ira por no haberla protegido, evitaba estar cerca de él y se mostraba distante y cortante cuando se acercaba para hablar.  
  
Pero después de estos últimos días, en los cuales se empecinaba en ver una y otra vez aquel último video que actuaba como una tortura inclemente, la joven Daidouji había logrado comprender que aquel joven de ojos cansados y tristes no había tenido la oportunidad de salvarla.  
  
Ahora, algunos días después de la última vez que se vieron, sentía como el remordimiento la aquejaba sin piedad.  
  
- Daidouji - dijo Shaoran al topársela de frente.  
  
- Hola Lee - dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa - ¿qué haces por aquí?.  
  
- Vengo de hablar con Eriol. ¿Cómo te encuentras?.  
  
- Sobreviviendo - dijo con un gesto de tristeza.  
  
- Me gustaría mucho tener una charla contigo, si es que no estas ocupada - le costaba muchísimo estar allí parado enfrente de la mejor amiga de quien más había amado.  
  
- Claro, yo también deseaba hablar contigo.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi departamento?, no queda muy lejos y podremos hablar tranquilamente.  
  
- Me parece bien pero primero déjame darles estos bolsos a mis guardaespaldas para que las lleven a casa así de paso me deshago de ellas.  
  
Ambos caminaban en silencio, como si temiesen decir algo que pudiese incomodar al otro.  
  
Cuando llegaron se hallaron con una gran provista de víveres en bolsas de mercado, el refrigerador y las alacenas estaban llenas, la casa había sido limpiada de punta a punta y un gran ramo de rosas con una pequeña nota decoraban la sala.  
  
El joven del Clan Lee se acercó y leyó la inscripción:  
  
Shaoran, he tenido que venir desde Hon kong para cuidarte, he notado que ya no aseas tu casa como de costumbre, y tu nevera se encontraba vacía por lo que decidí traerte algo para que comieras como es debido.  
  
Te he extrañado mucho y me muero de ganas de verte.  
  
Te quiere  
  
Mei Ling  
  
  
  
El joven sonrió ante el gesto de su vieja amiga y se alegró de tenerla de vuelta. Del otro lado de la nota se hallaba la dirección del hotel donde se estaba hospedando y el número de cuarto.  
  
  
  
(7) (CAROLINA) Tomoyo la razón por la quería hablar contigo es por que quería pedirte disculpas acerca de lo de Sakura quería decirte que yo trate de hacer todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para salvarla pero desafortunadamente- sus ojos empezaron a brillar por las lagrimas- no pude hacerlo y por esa misma razón yo quiero...- había dicho el joven- Pero lee no tienes por que pedirme disculpas la razón es que buscaba a alguien a quien culpar por el incidente pero creo que tu no te lo mereces el culpable murió además el deseo de Sakura fue que tú vivieras para cuidar a sus Cards la que debe pedir disculpas soy yo por haberme disgustado sin que tu fueras el culpable...- había interrumpido la joven.  
  
Además Sakura debe de estar feliz aya donde este y nos debe de estar observando justo en este momento y debe de estar feliz por que ella no le hubiera gustado que nosotros dos peleáramos, ya hora me marcho por que talvez necesites ir a ver a Mei Ling y por favor mándale mis mas sinceros saludos...- dijo la joven saliendo de la casa...  
  
Miro hacia el cielo pudo ver los rayos del sol y ahí en su mente recordó la sonrisa con la que se despidió Sakura de el... Sakura te promete que algún día estaremos juntos no importa que sea mañana o dentro de 20 años yo te seguiré amando... salio de su casa en busca de su joven prima.  
  
Cuando recordó que la Card love había dicho algo que lo había inquietado justo en ese momento que había soñado con la joven que había sido la dueña de las Cards sin tomar mucha importancia salio en busca de su prima...  
  
Llego al hotel buscando la habitación escrita en el mensaje de su prima tras haber buscado durante 10 minutos pudo encontrar la habitación...  
  
Estaba parado frente a la puerta cuando sin saber porque dudo en tocar la puerta se abrió casi como obedeciendo el deseo del joven la imagen de su prima se diviso y justo cuando los dos se vieron las miradas de los dos hablaron más que mil palabras...  
  
Pasa...- dijo ella.- Gra...Gracias...  
  
Cuando pasaron la joven lo dirigió a la pequeña salita de espera de la suit sentándose en el mismo sofá el joven agacho la cabeza justo cuando sintió las manos de la joven levantándosela... Tu no eres el culpable Shaoran- dijo la joven besándolo en la mejilla...- Sin embargo siento como si lo fuera me siento culpable.- dijo mientras espesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos...  
  
No no lo eres- dijo abrasándole... 


	5. sucesos incomprendibles

La joven de cabellos negros se encontraba preparando un té cuando notó el inquietante silencio de su primo. Se asomó con cautela por la puerta de la cocina y lo encontró concentrado en un portarretrato; sin duda aquella foto había logrado arrancar al joven una leve sonrisa. En la imagen se apreciaba a dos niños de unos cuatro años, la niña se encontraba prendida del cuello del jovencito a su lado que había puesto una expresión de molestia ante el gesto que había tenido su prima.  
  
Mei Ling también sonrió al verlo y retornó a la cocina.  
  
Su respiración comenzó a hacerse más irregular, el pecho se le comprimió hasta comenzar a ahogarlo y su vista se nublaba a cada instante. Su mente pareció tele transportarse hacia otro lugar donde la vos de una niña resonaba en sollozos incontenibles.  
  
No tardó en comprender lo que sucedía y ni bien el malestar cesó, llamó a su prima a los gritos.  
  
- ¡Shaoran! ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó al verlo sosteniéndose de la repisa para no caer al suelo.  
  
- ¡debes ir en busca de Eriol! - gritó el muchacho mientras intentaba encaminarse hacia la puerta.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede, dímelo?.  
  
- ¡HAS LO QUE TE DIJE! - gritó nuevamente mientras desaparecía por la salida.  
  
Llegó a su departamento y lo encontró destrozado. Las ventanas estaban destruidas y cientos de cristales quebrados se habían esparcido por el lugar. Los muebles habían explotado y las alacenas se encontraban estrelladas contra el suelo.  
  
El llanto de la carta Love le indicó que se encontraba escondida debajo de la cama, con sus piernitas y manitos encogidas, como si quisiese resguardase de algo que amenazaba con lastimarla.  
  
El joven se inclinó para inspeccionar sus sospechas. Al verla tan atemorizada no pudo más que extender su mano y hablarle en vos baja para convencerla de que saliese, pero no lograba hacerlo. al parecer lo que sucedió había sido tan intenso que no lograba traerla nuevamente a la realidad.  
  
Eriol llegó junto con Mei Ling y notaron el caótico estado del lugar.  
  
- ¿Lee, qué sucedió? - preguntó la reencarnación de Clow.  
  
- No lo sé ¡ayúdame! - dijo pidiendo que su amigo le ayudase a levantar la cama para poder llegar hasta la Card.  
  
La pequeña corrió a los brazos de su dueño ni bien tuvo la oportunidad, empapada en llanto y angustia. Mientras Lee la cobijaba lo más fuerte posible intentando que sintiese que todo estaba bien; pero el sollozo de la niña no se aplacaba.  
  
- será mejor que utilices la carta "Sleep" - aconsejó el mago de lentes - de otra manera no se calmará.  
  
El aludido siguió el consejo de su amigo e invocó a la Card, para calmar a Love. Una vez conseguido el fin, la niña retornó a su forma originaria.  
  
- parecía muy asustada - acotó su prima.  
  
- Lo estaba - aseguró el dueño del departamento - pero ignoro lo que sucedió aquí - al ponerse de pie Eriol pudo notar una mancha carmesí en la mano derecha del joven Lee que aportó incertidumbre en su gesto; pero como era costumbre aquella reencarnación de Clow, optó por no decir nada al menos hasta saber lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
  
  
Eriol estaba preocupado, además de lo anormal del comportamiento de la carta, estaba el estado en que encontraron el departamento, a decir verdad un capricho de ella misma no habría podido hacer tal desorden, ¿pero entonces que estaba ocurriendo? Tal vez... despidiéndose de Shaoran y Mei Ling salió del apartamento  
  
Mientras tanto Shaoran llevo a su prima junto con la pequeña al hotel en lo que él hacia los arreglos necesarios para reparar las cosas en su casa, estaba preocupado por la carta, estaba histérica, aun mientras dormía se veía la desesperación en su rostro, pero no podía entender lo que pasaba  
  
-me gustaría que estuvieras aquí y como siempre dijeras que todo va estar bien-  
  
==================  
  
la casa Kinomoto antes siempre llena de alegría estaba ahora impregnada de tristeza, mientras el Sr. Fujitaka se tranquilizaba arreglando las flores del jardín Touya, aprovechando la soledad de su cuarto lloraba por su hermanita, sabia que la culpa no era del joven chino pero no podía evitar descargar su furia en él, después de todo si tanto la amaba debía protegerla, no había derecho a que la luz de su vida muriera, por que en efecto Sakura era la luz de su vida, siempre estaba para el a pesar de tener que lidiar con su mal humor y ahora se había ido  
  
La puerta se abrió dando paso a Yukito -conque esperas a estar solo- el joven Kinomoto volteo su rostro demacrado- no molestes Tsukishiro- Yukito lo miro con una sonrisa comprensiva -todos la queríamos Touya, no es culpa de nadie, ¿o es que me vas a negar que ahora quisieras vernos a mi y a Yue fulminados por un rayo?-  
  
-mira Yuki, contra ti no tengo nada, pero el inepto de Yue era su guardián ¡¿por qué no lo evito?!, Igual que ese maldito peluche, ¡¡¡¡¡por que demonios no murió alguno de nosotros en su lugar!!!!!!!- nuevamente las lagrimas recorrían su rostro simplemente no lo podía aceptar...  
  
=========================  
  
Mientras caminaba en dirección al apartamento noto la mancha carmesí en su mano ¿sangre? ¿Acaso se habría cortado con algo? Saco su pañuelo y se limpio, entonces se dio cuenta que la sangre en su mano no era suya, era claro que le no se lastimo tampoco, Mei o Eriol. Su prima se quedo en la entrada hasta que entre los dos jóvenes sacaron a la niña, y su amigo solo levanto la cama no había tocado nada mas, entonces ¡¿de la carta?! Eso si no podía ser una carta no tiene sangre por ser una manifestación mágica, no era imposible ¿o lo era?.  
  
  
  
**** hola hola.. Soy xia, primero que nada quiero informarles que los últimos párrafos del capítulo pasado fueron escritos por Carolina, ha quien le estoy inmensamente agradecida por ayudarme en este fic. de aquí en más todo lo que se publique será propiedad mía y de Furby por supuesto. gracias a todos por los mensajes que han dejado. nos alegra mucho saber que lo que escribimos tiene tanta aceptación. mil gracias a todos!!!!! 


	6. llamadas y encuentros

Mientras abandonaba el departamento sintió como el celular comenzaba a sonar molestamente en uno de los bolsillos de su traje, por lo que se apresuró a buscarlo para detener aquel sonido vibrante.  
  
- Hiragisawa - contestó el joven de ojos azules - eres tú - dijo algo sorprendido mientras conversaba con la persona del otro lado del teléfono - claro, dime dónde te encuentras he iré por ti de inmediato - luego de una pausa agregó - claro que conozco el lugar, estaré allí en unos minutos - guardó su celular algo emocionado por encontrarse con aquella persona de la que había debido despedirse hace tantos años atrás y se marchó sin perder tiempo subiéndose a su automóvil de lujo.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Fujitaka mantenía el jardín tan perfecto como antes lo hacía su pequeña hija; Últimamente el dolor de tenerla lejos se había acrecentado, sobre todo desde que ese joven llamado Shaoran había llegado para disculparse por el fallecimiento de Sakura.  
  
Consideraba que el destino le había jugado una mala pasada a un joven de tan poca edad...  
  
- Es tan joven, y ya debe sobrellevar aquel sentimiento por la perdida de una vida - comentó el siempre amable hombre - espero que mi querida Nadeshico la esté cuidando en los cielos - tomó una rosa blanca que apenas comenzaba a extender sus pétalos y la cortó - siempre has sido una amante de las flores - murmuró como si le estuviese hablando a su hija.  
  
Se puso de pie y abandonando el tan precioso jardín, se dirigió a la sala, donde la foto de una joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño resplandecía entre un portarretrato plateado. Allí dejó posada la hermosa rosa blanca mientras en silencio le rezaba a su pequeña deseando que estuviese bien.  
  
"Que ironía - pensó - tú, bien podrías compararte con esta flor... tan pura como su color marfil, a ti también te faltaba por florecer, eras joven aun. Y yo, cómo Dios lo hizo contigo, la corté antes de tiempo, acortando así sus días... solo por el egoísmo de tenerla cerca de mí por ser ella tan hermosa" - sus ojos brillaron pero con esfuerzo impidió que cayesen lágrimas por su rostro, se quedó así; extrañando, recordando y volviendo a extrañar.  
  
****  
  
-¡demonios!, Donde se metió Hiragisawa- era la décima vez en una hora que trataba de comunicarse con Eriol y sonaba la clásica grabación de -lo sentimos, él numera que usted desea contactar está apagado o fuera del área de servicio" -ahora si estaba desesperado, después de todo que una carta sangrara no era cosa de todos los días y el tonto que debía saber él porque; Apago su teléfono celular, eso si era el colmo, ciertamente apreciaba mucho a Eriol pero lo desquiciaba que hiciera esas cosas, con el ataque de histeria de la carta, el desastre en su departamento, cualquier persona común lo tendría prendido por lo que se pudiese ofrecer, pero no él. Se encaminó nuevamente a la mansión, si no podía llamarlo tal vez lo encontrara en su casa...  
  
=========  
  
Ahora mas calmado Touya había aceptado dar un paseo junto con Yuki, no salía de su casa mas que para comprar víveres desde la muerte de Sakura, un mes atrás. Mientras caminaban por la soleada avenida vio un escaparate lleno de ositos de felpa, nuevamente recordó a su hermanita que tenia debilidad por ellos, a veces pensaba que todo esto era una pesadilla de la que tarde o temprano tendría que despertar. Mientras caminaba distraído sintió como chocaba con alguien, cambiando la expresión de infinita tristeza por su característica mueca malhumorada  
  
-¡qué no se puede fijar por donde camina!- una voz femenina que sonaba casi tan irritada como la de él contestó con la voz en grito  
  
-¡¿Yo?! ¡Pero si fue usted el que tropezó conmigo!-ahora el joven Kinomoto levantó la mirada se quedó completamente absorto mirando a la bella joven que tenia enfrente, tenia los ojos azules, el negro cabello que caía en cascada por sus hombros, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada, en verdad era una belleza,  
  
-¡¿me está usted escuchando?!- el sonoro grito de la joven lo saco del ensueño, era exasperante,  
  
- En primer lugar yo no choque con usted y en segundo ¡¡no me grite!!- lo había sacado de quicio -es mejor que me deje tranquilo señorita! Ahora con permiso - y continuó caminando, encontrando a Yukito en la heladería asombrando a todos con su insaciable apetito, escena que provoco una gota en la frente del joven que se dirigió a él dispuesto a contarle sobre el desagradable encuentro que acababa de tener.  
  
=============  
  
Mientras observaba la carta, Mei Lin noto que esta ya no era rosa como la recordaba si no color índigo y tenia escrito el nombre de Shaoran en la parte inferior, entonces lo entendió, las cartas habían pasado a ser de su primo ¿entonces donde estaban Kero y Yue? La ausencia de los guardianes le extrañó, pues según sabía estos siempre debían estar con su dueño o ¿es que no querían estar con Shaoran?, Tendría que preguntárselo, aun triste por la situación en que se encontraba todo, se dirigió a su habitación...  
  
=============  
  
Ahora si ya estaba enfadado; Eriol tampoco estaba en su casa, ni modo tendría que esperarlo ahí mismo, se preguntaba como es que alguien puede ser tan poco responsable y despreocupado, desde su más tierna infancia se le había dado el valor de ser intachable y cumplir con todo y todos, pero Hiragisawa siempre hacia lo que se le daba la gana, ni mas ni menos que eso. Sintió la presencia del hechicero ingles...  
  
-¡aleluya!- pero no venía solo, había alguien más con él, alguien poderoso; se resignó, aun cundo tuviera invitados tenía que hablar con él, se puso de pie y en ese momento entró su amigo que sonreía francamente a la persona que lo acompañaba  
  
-buenas tardes Eriol, señorita- Eriol estaba tan concentrado en su compañera que no noto a Shaoran hasta que este los saludo  
  
- ¡Shaoran! Que te trae por aquí- era oficial Hiragisawa era un tonto  
  
- antes que nada, ¿no crees que la señorita se pregunta quien es?-  
  
-¡oops! Lo siento enseguida los presento. Jan, (pronúnciese yan) este es mi amigo Li Shaoran, Jefe del Clan Li y Shaoran esta es Jan Brooks, heredera de la tradición gitana, además de experta en cartas- en la más pura seña occidental le tendió la mano para estrecharla  
  
-Es un placer señorita Brooks-  
  
-el gusto es todo mío joven Li- Shaoran la observo era una chica linda, pero no tan bella como Sakura, sus ojos color miel denotaban un brillo de dulzura y el lacio cabello negro largo caía hasta la cintura, su voz Era melodiosa, además de tener la piel canela, por su ascendencia gitana. Notó también que efectivamente sonreía si, pero su sonrisa era artificial, no, no era tan bella como Sakura, ninguna chica lo era,  
  
-Entonces me considera bonita pero no tanto como su novia- estaba confundido -a si, olvide decírtelo, como heredera de los gitanos, también tiene la habilidad de leer la mente- ahora Eriol sonreía divertido ante el sonrojo del que era preso su amigo, pero su sonrisa se heló pues ahora Li hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para quebrarse en llanto frente a la joven que no conocía.  
  
-no, no es tan bonita como ella y debo aclararle que no fue mi novia- ahora la confundida era ella  
  
-¿fue?-  
  
--murió hace un mes-  
  
-OH lo siento, no fue mi intención-  
  
-no se preocupe, ahora si no les molesta me retiro, Eriol ¿seria mucho pedir que dejaras encendido el celular?-  
  
- descuida- dijo algo avergonzado por lo sucedido  
  
-buenas tardes- salió apresuradamente de la habitación, casi no podía contener sus sentimientos. Al llegar al hotel con su prima ya no pudo contenerse mas, ese dolor era agudo y no dejaba de oprimirle el pecho la extrañaba indescriptiblemente  
  
-Sakura-...  
  
======= - lamento mucho lo ocurrido con tu amigo - se disculpó la joven gitana -  
  
realmente no sabía lo que había ocurrido.  
  
- ¿Lo dices por Lee?, oh! No te preocupes por él - dijo sonriendo amablemente  
  
para luego adquirir un semblante serio - ciertamente la muerte de Sakura lo ha  
  
destrozado un muchos sentidos pero mantengo mi idea de que el tiempo lo ayudará  
  
a curar esa herida.  
  
- De todas maneras quisiera que me disculparas con él, lo que dije pareció  
  
afectarlo mucho - se notaba claramente su preocupación.  
  
- Claro que lo haré, ahora si no te molesta ¿podríamos tratar aquel asunto del  
  
que te hablé? - apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó los dedos dándole  
  
ímpetu a su preocupación.  
  
- Es sobre una carta ¿no es así? - sus ojos miel brillaron en profundidad.  
  
- Sabes que en mi antigua vida he creado cartas y seres mágicos que se encargan  
  
de cuidarlas - la joven asintió con un movimiento - pero en todos estos años  
  
nunca he visto a una carta sangrar.  
  
- Claro que no lo has visto - dijo como si fuese algo obvio - las cartas no  
  
sangran porque no tiene sangre, están hechas de magia no de órganos, piel y  
  
células.  
  
- Eso es lo que yo también creí, pero he sido espectador del sangrado de una  
  
carta - sus palabras enmudecieron a la joven gitana - supongo que tienes la  
  
misma expresión que tuve yo al notarlo - comentó con humor la reencarnación de  
  
Clow.  
  
- Me dejas sin palabras, pero si me puedes dar un poco más de tiempo quizás te  
  
pueda llegar a decir algo - Jan se puso de pie - iré de inmediato al hotel y  
  
veré lo que puedo averiguar.  
  
- POR SUPUESTO QUE NO - dijo firmemente levantándose de su asiento - no  
  
permitiré que te quedes en algún hotel pudiendo quedarte aquí conmigo. Mandaré a  
  
traer tus cosas si es que aceptas mi invitación - sus últimas palabras habían  
  
sonado con más dulzura.  
  
- Sería un placer - sonrió elevando un poco los hombros y entrecerrando los  
  
ojos.  
  
- "pasaron muchos años desde que la vi sonreír de esa manera"- pensó el antiguo  
  
dueño de las cartas.  
  
*****  
  
Touya intentaba concentrarse en sus documentos pero la sola presencia de la  
  
joven del otro lado de la puerta lo incomodaba. Hace tiempo que no sentía esa  
  
necesidad de reñir con alguien. Después de todo, se había marchado de la casa de  
  
su padre hace mucho tiempo para tomar las riendas de su vida y dejando de ver a  
  
su hermana, con la que cada mañana se alistaba a discutir.  
  
Un sonido extraño sacó al licenciado de sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿Música? - murmuró el abogado.  
  
Se encaminó a la puerta y al abrirla se topó con Kumiko que se encontraba  
  
sintonizando el dial en un aparato electrónico viejo y oxidado que años antes  
  
había funcionado como radio.  
  
- ¡¿QUÉ INTENTAS HACER?! - gritó el joven Kinomoto.  
  
- Intento alegrar este lugar, ¿Te han dicho que tienes un muy mal gusto en la  
  
decoración? - se acercó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.  
  
- NO ESTAS AQUÍ PARA DECORAR EL BUFET, TU TRABAJO ES ATENDER EL TELÉFONO Y  
  
MANTENER LOS ARCHIVOS ORDENADOS.  
  
- ¡DEJA DE GRITAR! - dijo exasperada dejando al pobre Touya desconcertado -  
  
en efecto esta chica, lo provocaba, trantando de calmarse y prestando atención a la hora, salió, tal vez el hablar con Yukito le bajara el mal humor  
  
===============  
  
el joven Tsukishiro, se encontraba en una cafetería en compañía de Tomoyo, la joven de ojos azules, se sentía aliviada a su lado (como que ya les gusto Yuki de paño de lagrimas) con él podía desahogar sus penas, y reír un poco tal vez no le había prestado demasiada atención antes pero.. 


	7. recurriendo a la magia gitana

Un mes, un mes completo había pasado desde el incidente en el apartamento, todo parecía perfectamente tranquilo salvo por el hecho de que la carta tenia ya dos semanas sin volverse carta por completo, algo bastante raro, ya había sanado por completo de la herida y a pesar de que Eriol no mencionara nada al respecto, no le quitaba de la cabeza el hecho de que era bastante anormal, tendría que hablar con él, después de todo el experto era él.  
  
================  
  
-señorita traiga una taza de café por favor-  
  
-o con gusto señor Kinomoto-  
  
(cinco minutos después)  
  
-¡¡¡¡brrrr!!!!!! ¡QUE LE PASA! ¡¿ACASO ME QUIERE ENVENENAR?!  
  
-¡ESTA DICIENDO QUE EL CAFÉ QUE PREPARO ES TAN MALO?!  
  
- ¡AL MENOS DEBERIA PONERLE AZUCAR!-  
  
Esta se había vuelto una escena normal en el prestigiado bufete de abogados, de hecho después de la batalla, los compañeros apostaban cuanto más aguantaría la Srta. Kumiko.  
  
El lic. Kinomoto estaba encerrado en su oficina, nuevamente se había puesto de malas al ver a la irascible secretaria que solo sabia ponerle los pelos de punta, pero de todas maneras le parecía agradable y extremadamente bonita. Un momento acaso había pensado que esa chica era ¡bonita! , empezaba a volverse loco por completo, aunque después de todo...  
  
Kumiko escribía una carta. Sinceramente dudaba que el mismo se soportara, aun no entendía que alguien tan amable como el Dr. Tsukishiro fuera su amigo aun así no era mala persona, le parecía que solo no sabia expresar sus sentimientos de otra manera, después de todo a pesar de mostrarse enojado siempre, sus lo traicionaban revelando una gran tristeza, claro que no comentaba nada con nadie al respecto, tal vez ella podría averiguarlo...  
  
=============  
  
Tomando una bocanada de aire toco la puerta, tenia que saber lo que ocurría, no le agradaba que las cosas se salieran de control y no fuera su culpa, desde pequeño, Eriol era el autor de los misterios no el desafortunado que tenia que resolverlos, así que necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para hacerlo, aunque esto involucrara a su mejor amiga. El rostro sonriente de Jan se vio en la puerta  
  
-Eriol, que sucede?- el hechicero tenia esa sonrisa enigmática  
  
-nada, solo quería charlar contigo-  
  
-cuando sonríes así, nada quiere decir que sucede algo grave- (vaya sí lo conocía bien)  
  
-esta bien, si, pasa algo, ¿recuerdas a mi amigo Shaoran?-  
  
-Sí- -bueno, pues él es el nuevo Card master. Cuando murió Sakura las cartas por decisión propia a pasaron  
  
Su poder, poco después de esto, una de ellas empezó a comportarse de una manera muy extraña, primero rompió su sello un par de veces sin ser invocada y luego hizo un desperfecto en el departamento de li, lo que nos lleva al problema principal, que es que la carta se hirió, como ya te había contado, lo peor de todo y mas extraño es que desde eso hace ya un mes y la linda niña no ha vuelto al sello de la carta, lo que me lleva pensar que esta muy débil ¿o no?-  
  
-ya te dije, que una manifestación mágica, no se lastima de esa manera... a menos que... -  
  
El sonido del timbre anunciaba la llegada de una visita, era Shaoran acompañado de Mei lin. Y la pequeña carta Love...  
  
******  
  
Un hombre uniformado atendió la puerta de la gran mansión donde vivía Eriol invitando a los recién llegados a pasar al vestíbulo y ponerse cómodos para esperar la llegada del dueño del lugar. El trío obedeció las instrucciones y agradeció a una sirvienta que les ofrecía algo para tomar. El lugar era lujoso y se notaba que Hiragizawa no reparaba en gastos cuando se trataba de vivir bien.  
  
- bienvenidos - saludó el joven de ojos azules detrás de aquellos lentes.  
  
- Hola Eriol - saludó Mei Ling.  
  
- Hola Mei Ling - respondió al saludo haciendo un breve ademán y a continuación dio un paso al costado para dar paso a Jan, quien lucía un largo vestido entallado hasta la cintura y luego un poco más flojo y con mayor caída de color cobre, en la cintura llevaba un cinturón fino engarzado con piedras brillantes y de su cuello colgaba un amuleto extraño que lucía un símbolo aun más extraño; llevaba el cabello semi recogido y en la parte posterior se veían caer dos cuerdas negras y finas con plumas rojas en sus extremos en forma de adorno - ella es una muy querida amiga; Shaoran tú ya lo conoces... su nombre es Jan Brooks.  
  
- Mucho gusto - contestó la prima de Lee con suma cordialidad, exactamente como le habían enseñado en el clan al momento de presentarse con extraños.  
  
- Hola - saludó cortantemente Shaoran recordando la no muy apropiada primera impresión que le había dado aquella mujer al conocerlos.  
  
- Hola pequeña - saludó la joven gitana dirigiéndose a la carta Love - ¿cómo te encuentras? - En cuanto la joven se acercó la niña corrió a esconderse detrás de las piernas de Shaoran dejando bien en claro que no quería que se acercase - esto será mucho más complicado de lo que pensé - sonrió.  
  
- ¿De donde eres? - Preguntó Mei Ling - porque no pareces ser de por aquí - una gota se deslizó sobre la cabeza de su primo, definitivamente ella nunca aprendería a ser discreta.  
  
- No tengo un lugar de origen exacto, soy gitana y por ello voy de lugar en lugar recorriendo todos los sitios posibles para aprender de magia y hechizos, y así poder ayudar a cuanta persona me necesite - explicó mientras se ponía de pie - pero ese no es un tema para hablarlo en este momento - volvió a sonreír levantando un poco los hombros - ¿Lee, podrías hacerme un favor?.  
  
- ¿Qué necesitas? - contestó con aquella seriedad que casi siempre lo dominaba.  
  
- Necesito ver la cicatriz de la herida que sufrió la carta, pero no creo que permita que yo me le acerque, así que necesito que la convenzas de que me la muestre.  
  
Shaoran se arrodilló en la alfombra y miró fijamente a la pequeña.  
  
- ¿Confías en mí? - Preguntó con una dulzura repentina debido al reciente mal humor que emanaba; a lo que la aludida respondió moviendo la cabeza de abajo para arriba - entonces necesito que le muestres a esta señorita la herida que tienes ¿puedes hacer eso por mí? - Los ojos preocupados y temerosos de la niña denotaron los sentimientos que la llenaban - ten, puedes tener mi mano para que sepas que no permitiré que nada malo te pase - la carta se aferró con fuerza a la mano que le ofrecía su dueño  
  
- muy bien, puedes hacerlo - inquirió dirigiéndose a la joven de ojos color miel.  
  
- bien, estoy lista - Jan pasó su mano derecha por encima de la cicatriz cerrando los ojos y dejando que una luz violeta apareciera en la distancia entre su mano y la piel de la niña...  
  
Mientras tanto, Eriol observaba absorto a su joven amiga; la había conocido hace mucho, cuando ella aun se ganaba la vida tirando las cartas en un pequeño local y ahora se asombraba ante el gran poder que había logrado desarrollar. Se había convertido en una gran hechicera y en una hermosa mujer. El tiempo que transcurrió desde que se separaron hasta esos pocos días en los que se habían vuelto a encontrar no parecían haber sido muchos, pero sin embargo no había notado su ausencia sino hasta que la vio aquella tarde. Es como si el peso de tantos años separados se le hubiese caído encima arrojándolo a la imposibilidad de recobrarlos; pero aun así, se sentía sumamente reconfortado de volverla a tener cerca.  
  
- muy bien, es todo lo que necesito por ahora - dijo Jan poniéndose de pie - la carta está sumamente incómoda y no quiero molestarla si no es necesario.  
  
- ¿eso es todo? - preguntó un poco molesto el dueño de la carta.  
  
- Si así es - lamento tener que dejarlos tan abruptamente pero es mejor que comience a trabajar en este preciso momento. Buenas noches - se inclinó para despedirse y desapareció por una de las tantas puertas.  
  
- Es una broma no es así - preguntó Shaoran a punto de perder la paciencia.  
  
- Tranquilízate Lee, Jan sabe exactamente qué hacer. ¿Por qué mejor no se quedan a cenar hoy?, así podremos conversar un poco y quizás despejen sus mentes por un momento - sonrió esperando una respuesta.  
  
- Te agradezco Hiragizawa pero estoy muy cansado, quizás otro día - la mirada de Eriol cambió por un segundo como si se hubiese percatado de algo que nadie más lo había hecho.  
  
- Muy bien, quedará para otra ocasión.  
  
Shaoran y su prima se despidieron del joven de ojos azules y se marcharon. Mientras él permanecía encerrado en su mente intentado descubrir todas las piezas de este rompecabezas.  
Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Jan había comenzado a investigar sobre la extraña situación de la carta Love, pero nada parecía darle indicios de lo que sucedía. Había recurrido a las runas, a las cartas de tarot, a la clarividencia, etc, pero por primera vez en su vida ningún método parecía servirle para descifrar lo que en verdad sucedía. Agotada de tantos hechizos y procedimientos decidió salir un rato a despejarse, ya que era sabido que no se debía utilizar esos poderes cuando no se estaba totalmente concentrada o con pocas energías.  
  
Corrió la silla hacía atrás y se desperezó un momento estirando los brazos hacia atrás antes de levantarse.  
  
Una vez fuera de la habitación que Eriol le había ofrecido en su mansión para que la utilizase para realizar todos sus hechizos he investigaciones, se encaminó al tocador; necesitaba con urgencia un baño caliente para relajar su cuerpo y dejar su mente en blanco; pero en medio del camino se topó con la amable figura de la reencarnación de Clow que la miraba complacido y feliz.  
  
- has estado trabajando mucho - comentó el mago - deberías descansar más de seguido.  
  
- Lo sé - sonrió la gitana - pero la situación de tu amigo me tiene verdaderamente preocupada - una sombra de misterio se dibujó en el bello rostro de la joven.  
  
- ¿Has descubierto algo?.  
  
- Sabes que no puedo decírtelo, si es que quiero que todo marche bien.  
  
- Lo olvidaba, no puedes decir nada hasta que todo haya culminado... uno de los cuatro mandamientos de la magia gitana.  
  
- Así es, me gustaría mucho volver a hablar con tu amigo y ver a la carta nuevamente ¿crees que sea posible?.  
  
- Claro, te llevaré allí en cuanto tú quieras.  
  
- Déjame darme un baño para relajarme un poco y luego iremos ¿sí? - le sonrió de tal manera que Eriol no pudo evitar el responderle con la misma sonrisa.  
  
Mientras la joven desaparecía por el amplio pasillo que llevaba al baño, el muchacho a sus espaldas se quedaba sonrojado y en espera de que los minutos pasasen con más velocidad para volver a verla.  
  
Jan había llenado la habitación del baño con velas aromatizadas, incienso, y pétalos de flores silvestres.  
  
Las velas eran blancas porque son buenas para la meditación, la adivinación, la clarividencia, la verdad, la paz y la fuerza espiritual.  
  
Y en cuanto a los pétalos de flores se trataban de Artemisa, gardenia, sándalo y violeta, porque sirven para aumentar la espiritualidad. Aunque de todos estos pétalos se podía advertir un predominio de pétalos de violeta, porque era la flor preferida de Jan.  
  
Todo el lugar era exquisito, la paz y la tranquilidad que emitía el cuarto relajaban el cuerpo y el alma de cualquiera que ingresase allí. Era justo lo que la gitana necesitaba para recobrar fuerzas.  
Shaoran comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la presencia constante de la carta Love, aunque también empezaba a advertir que sus energías disminuían con drástica rapidez.  
  
Ya casi se iban a cumplir cuatro meses desde la muerte de Sakura, pero el tiempo no parecía tener efecto en los que la recordaban, sobre todo en Lee.  
  
Mei Ling venía de manera seguida a controlar que su primo se alimentase de manera adecuada, a limpiar su departamento y a obligarlo a salir de su encierro para tomar un poco de aire por la plaza. Pero ante cada día que pasaba notaba que su querido Shaoran parecía morirse un poco más, ya no era el mismo vigoroso joven que conocía, incluso sus poderes comenzaban a dormirse por no ser utilizados, y como si esto no fuese suficiente sus familiares comenzaban a insistir que volviese a Hon Kong para que comenzase su entrenamiento como futuro sucesor del clan. Pero nadie parecía tener el valor de arrancarlo de aquel lugar, donde se había aferrado a un recuerdo, a un amor y aun gran dolor.  
  
- ¿quieres jugar? - preguntó con inocencia la carta mientras le mostraba una pequeña pelota de colores.  
  
- En este momento no tengo muchas ganas - esforzó una sonrisa y acarició su pequeña cabeza rozada mientras la pequeña cerraba los ojos y devolvía la sonrisa - si quieres cuando llegue Mei Ling le pido que te lleve al parque.  
  
- SÍ - gritó con énfasis la carta.  
  
El rostro de Lee se transformó de inmediato cuando, aun manteniendo la mano en la cabeza de la pequeña, la notó muy caliente. Dirigió su mano hacía la frente de la niña y ésta estaba ardiendo... recién entonces se percató del color rosado de sus mejillas y del intenso brillo de sus ojos.  
  
- tienes fiebre - murmuró Shaoran segundos antes de que la pequeña perdiese el conocimiento y cayese al suelo totalmente agitada y sudando de gran manera.  
  
El nuevo dueño de las cartas intentó hacerla volver a su forma original pero todo fue inútil; la espada que utilizaba para despertar y sellar las cartas no parecía tener poder sobre la pequeña y ante el desconcierto y la desesperación no tuvo otra opción que cargarla en brazos y dirigirse al único lugar donde la podrían ayudar por no ser humana. 


	8. la enfermedad de amor

La enfermedad de amor  
El timbre resonó insistentemente varias veces antes de que uno de los empleados de la mansión llegasen para abrir la puerta principal y se topasen con un joven de cabello marrón bastante alborotado y despeinado que traía en brazos una niña de cabellos rozados y un semblante que se dividía entre preocupación y desesperación.  
  
-¡necesito ver a Eriol! - ordenó Shaoran mientras dejaba a la carta en el sillón del vestíbulo - ¡AHORA! - volvió a gritar al notar que nadie parecía moverse pues estaban todos anonadados con el notable mal estado de la pequeña.  
  
-Li ¡¿qué sucedió?! - se alarmó al ver el rostro desbocado del joven.  
  
-Es la carta, creo que tiene fiebre - volvió a tocar la frente de la carta y la notó mucho más caliente que antes - tienes que ayudarla, no sé que hacer.  
  
-LLAMEN A JAN - ordenó Eriol a sus empleados y todos comenzaron a correr en dirección de la gitana.  
  
Segundos después la joven ingresó a la habitación con una bata de baño, el cabello mojado y descalza.  
  
Se dirigió directamente a la carta sin detenerse a saludar o preguntar lo que sucedía; tocó la frente de la pequeña y acarició sus mejillas.  
  
-debo llevarla a mi cuarto, ¿puedes cargarla? - preguntó dirigiéndose al joven preocupado de ojos marrones el cual asintió y tomó a la enferma en brazos - quiero que me traigan, lavanda, menta, miel, romero, sauce, Angélica y cedro las necesito rápido - Eriol hizo un ademán a sus sirvientes para indicarles que buscasen todas las hierbas que la joven había dicho y a continuación se dirigió a su amiga.  
  
-¿puedo ayudar en algo?.  
  
-Lo siento Eriol, pero necesito que estemos solos - la gitana cerró la puerta dejando a su amigo del otro lado mientras indicaba a Shaoran que recostase a la pequeña en la cama.  
  
No tardaron en traer todos los elementos que Jan había pedido y ni bien las tuvo en sus manos comenzó a trabajar, mientras Lee, tomado de la mano de la carta, sólo se podía limitar a ver a la joven triturar ciertas hojas y flores en un recipiente al cual luego le agregaba un poco de esencias aromatizantes; toda la habitación estaba alumbrada únicamente por velas de color índigo, blanco y púrpura lo que aportaba una extrañeza mágica al aire; las sombras parecían bailar entre el vaivén de las llamas, el aire embriagaba los sentidos con aquellos aromas a hierbas, flores y especias.  
  
Jan parecía trabajar duro y con mucha energía y dedicación, su concentración estaba al máximo nivel, sus pensamientos estaban calmos pero ansiosos de hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible; recitaba sus hechizos confiada y segura, totalmente segura de que podría ayudar a aquel ser mágico.  
  
Sin darse cuenta y casi inconscientemente, el reciente dueño de las cartas mágicas se descubrió admirando la apariencia de aquella joven, aquellos ojos color miel que resplandecían entre la luz de las velas, que derrochaban pasión a cada segundo que pasaba y que hechizaban con una sola mirada; aquel cabello mojado que le caía casi molestamente en el rostro en una cascada lacia y oscura brillaba como si estuviese adornada con diamantes debido a las pequeñas gotas de agua que se deslizaban por él; el susurro de su voz se acoplaba perfectamente a la dulzura del aire en una armonía irresistible; todo su cuerpo brillaba exquisitamente mientras expedía un aroma delicioso a violetas.  
  
-necesito que me ayudes a que beba esto - pidió Jan sacando a Shaoran de su absorta admiración... ¿acaso le estaba pareciendo atractiva?.  
  
-¿Qué le sucede? - preguntó casi en un susurro intentando no despertar a la carta.  
  
-Aun no lo sé, y no quiero apresurarme a dar un diagnóstico, pero es necesario que no-té apartes de ella. Toma bebe esto - le ofreció un poco del mismo brebaje que le había dado a la carta en un vaso pero el joven miró el líquido con desprecio y desagrado - tú y ella tienen un nexo muy fuerte, a tal punto que si ella enferma entonces té enfermas tú y por lógica pasará lo mismo pero a la inversa, así que toma esto para evitar que ella tenga una recaída o que tú enfermes por su causa - Shaoran obedeció al comprender la importancia de este deber y bebió todo aquel brebaje que sabía extrañamente dulce y suave a la vez - ¿Ves? No fue desagradable ¿Verdad? - Jan sonrió al muchacho con tal energía que él no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo pero un poco menos efusivo.  
  
******  
  
Era un trabajo pesado, no tenían esperanza de ganar ese caso a menos que ocurriera un milagro, todos en la oficina habían trabajado afanosamente, pero... ganarían "todo va a estar bien" suspiro al recordar que esa era la frase a la que más recurría Sakura -disculpe- Kumiko estaba en la puerta del despacho -pase- esa secretaria era una inoportuna, no-tenia importancia, miro su reloj, las 4:00 de la tarde -¿va a salir a comer?- Touya la contemplaba, era una hermosa chica de eso no había duda, tal vez... si se portaba más amable con ella, otra vez estaba pensando estupideces -si- volvió a pensar, sí ¿por qué no? -¿te gustaría acompañarme?- ni bien había terminado de decirlo ya se había arrepentido, ni modo no había marcha atrás, -con gusto, tengo mucha hambre- poniéndose de pie y observando otra vez sus ojos azules se dispuso a salir  
  
=======================  
  
La pequeña Love, se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, la fiebre iba cediendo poco a poco y más tranquilo Shaoran, observaba a la nena, nuevamente su atención se centro en Jan, que aprovechando que la crisis había terminado se había ido a vestir. Entro en la habitación nuevamente su aroma dejo embriagado al joven, al mismo tiempo que lo confundía, sin pensar claramente, se levanto dirigiéndose a la mesa donde Jan ordenaba las cosa que anteriormente había ocupado, -me gustaría que me contaras algo sobre ella- dijo volteando suavemente al sentir su presencia -¿sobre Sakura?-contesto extrañado -si, claro, he notado que tanto Eriol como tu, la querían mucho, debió ser una gran persona para dejar una huella tan profunda- inmediatamente cambio su seria expresión por una de infinita ternura -bueno... ella era... Era la mujer más hermosa que jamás he conocido..., tenia el cabello largo castaño y sedoso, siempre olía a cerezas, sus ojos siempre demostraron bondad e inocencia, eran tan verdes que parecían dos esmeraldas, y su sonrisa..., su sonrisa lo iluminaba todo, bastaba con que ella sonriera, para saber que todo, por mas mal que estuviera saldría bien, su mas grande preocupación era que los demás fueran felices... - una fina lagrima se deslizaba por su rostro, Jan lo miro comprensiva -la querías Demasiado... - la miro a los ojos -la amaba... aun la amo- otra lagrima, la joven las seco con su mano delicada, solo podía mirarla a los ojos ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Por su parte ella dejo la mano en su mejilla, lo miraba con ternura, lentamente acerco su rostro "¿qué estoy haciendo? "Se detuvo "¡no puedo! Pero..." le veía a los ojos esperaba que el se resistiera, que le pusiera fin, pero estaba en la misma situación, continuo, finalmente sus labios se encontraron y se fundieron en un beso, mil pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza "¿qué me pasa?..."  
  
por la puerta abierta Eriol contemplaba la escena petrificado, mientras la niña despertaba abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos ante lo que estaba viendo...  
  
=============================  
  
en definitiva, cuando no estaba de malas Touya podía ser una persona bastante agradable, de hecho hoy había sonreído, se veía tan lindo cuando lo hacia, otra vez pensando que rea lindo, ya eran dos veces en un solo día, pero es que hoy si estaba raro, cuando la invito a comer, casi se le sale el corazón, después de todo, desde el momento que lo conoció solo habían peleado, tal vez por tener el carácter igual de fuerte es que podían llevarse tan bien (cuando no se estaban gritando) tal vez con el tiempo podrían ser buenos amigos...  
  
-¡¿Pero que demonios Acabo de hacer??  
  
-calma Touya, invitar a comer a una chica no es algo malo-  
  
-¡malo!, Yuki estamos hablando de Kumiko-  
  
-¿ya la llamas por su nombre?- esta vez Yukito había sonreído, ¿cómo es que Touya podía ser tan viceral?  
  
-mira que no estoy parta tus bromas-  
  
-pero entonces lo estas admitiendo-  
  
-NO-  
  
-si té molesta tanto ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso te gusta?-  
  
-NO, solo no quería irme solo-  
  
-Que te preocupa entonces-  
  
-¡hay, tu no entiendes nada!-  
  
el sonido del beeper, interrumpió su conversación, Yukito leyó el mensaje  
  
-lo siento, pero tendrás que contarme tus traumas existenciales después, tengo un paciente esperando-  
  
-esta bien, nos veremos luego-  
  
================  
  
lentamente se separaron, aun con los ojos cerrados Jan comenzó a disculparse, -lo siento... yo no quise... -  
  
-no... la culpa fue mía... - Eriol se aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención, los dos estaban sonrojados a mas no poder, pero por alguna razón, en esta ocasión no le hizo ni la más mínima gracia, -solo quería saber, si la pequeña ya esta mejor-  
  
-he... si... en este momento esta durmiendo-  
  
los tres adultos voltearon a donde la pequeñita, dormía, pero...  
  
======================  
Ahora si las cosas estaban malas, la pequeña que suponian estaba durmiendo durante la "romántica" escena sucedida momento antes estaba hecha una furia cosa que sé podia notar fácilmente por el sonrojo de sus mejillas y las lagrimas que la niña se esforzaba sin resultado por no dejar caer. Ante esto los jóvenes solo se les ocurrió tratar de averiguar el motivo, pero cuando Shaoran se acerco la nena lo rechazo violentamente -NO te me acerques- -pero... - -yo nací del amor que té tenia... pero... TU NO LA AMAS- cada palabra se clavaba como puñal en la cabeza de Shaoran -pero... - -la has traicionado... VETE- -espera, no es que. - -no te preocupes por mí... - ahora la niña se dirigía Eriol -¿puedo quedarme aquí?, no quiero regresar con él- dijo al tiempo que señalaba a Shaoran el hechicero solo asintió... ************************ La hora de la comida había llegado pero el prestigioso abogado se encontraba encerrado en su oficina bastante nervioso por la cita que debía tener con Kumiko. Se encontraba paseando de un lado al otro totalmente histérico e impaciente cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. ¿Señor Kinomoto? ¡Kumiko! - dijo saltando de los nervios. Espero que no se halla arrepentido de invitarme a comer - por momentos esa muchacha parecía tener una tranquilidad asombrosa. ¡Claro que no! - Touya se encontró con que no podía manejar sus nervios - estaré listo en un minuto - logró decir algo más calmado. Kumiko abandonó la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí y una vez solo el joven se dijo a sí mismo: No puedes ponerte nervioso por algo así, has tenido muchas citas en el pasado y nunca te sentiste de esta forma. no es momento para ser tan débil - respiró hondo y decidió ir tras su acompañante - vamos - dijo abriendo la puerta mientras hacia un ademán para que ella pasase primero. Al parecer aun le quedan algunos rasgos de caballerosidad - comentó la muchacha con una sonrisa, mientras el aludido sólo apretaba el puño y reprimía la necesidad de gritar. El restaurante al que fueron era muy elegante, en cada mesa había un arreglo floral y velas, tenía grandes ventanales que permitían tener una vista preciosa hacia un pequeño lago artificial que se encontraba en el patio del lugar donde también había mesas para quienes preferían algo más romántico. Tiene buen gusto señor Kinomoto. No vengo a este lugar por la apariencia, sino por la comida. me gusta el sashimi que preparan en este lugar - de cierta manera extraña aquel lugar preparaban ese platillo de la misma manera que Sakura, esa era la razón por la cual le gustaba comer allí. ¿Qué desean ordenar? - dijo interrumpiendo la conversación el mesero. Tráigame lo de siempre Muy bien señor Kinomoto. ¿y para usted señorita? A mí me gustaría unos langostinos frescos con nieve de sake - contesto Kumiko luego de revisar el menú. Tú también tienes gustos refinados - comentó Touya una vez que el mesero se había marchado. Que trabaje de secretaria no significa que no conozca la buena comida - lo desafió con una mirada seria. ¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir! - dijo levantando un poco la vos - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irritable de un momento a otro? ¿Acabas de llamarme irritable?, Yo no soy quien se pasa todo el día gritando en la oficina porque no tolera un poco de música. ¡Si grito es porque tú me provocas! ¡¿Yo te provoco?! - se puso de pie ya sin poder contenerse. ¡Claro que lo haces!, ¡Pareciera que no sabes hacer otra cosa que fastidiarme! - Touya también se levantó de su asiento mientras todos comenzaban a dejar de ver sus platos para concentrarse en la extraña discusión. ¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE OIGO!, ¡Eres una persona detestable, no tienes modales, no tienes paciencia! ¡Y tú eres molesta, irritable, detestable, intolerable.! - ambos se gritaban sin percatarse del espectáculo que estaban dando ! eres descortés, malhumorado, histérico! insolente, impertinente, excéntrica! !desconsiderado, devergonzado, grosero...! En un movimiento rápido Touya tomó el rostro de la muchacha con ambas manos y la besó en los labios deteniendo los insultos que ella estaba pronunciando, mientras Kumiko, asombrada y atónita, no podía reaccionar ante el suceso. Cuando el muchacho dejó en libertad los labios de la joven, cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Kumiko lo vio unos segundos con los ojos desorbitados y luego, sin desviar su vista de los ojos de Kinomoto, tomó su bolso que se encontraba en el respaldo de la silla y corrió hacia la salida apresurada y algo exaltada; mientras su "jefe" se quedaba estático y algo paralizado sin terminar de comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Deberías ir tras ella - dijo una anciana que estaba sentada en la mesa de al lado. Recién entonces Touya reaccionó y dejando apresuradamente algunos billetes sobre la mesa corrió en busca de la joven. Por desgracia al salir del lugar no encontró a nadie... ***************************** sentado en su sillón favorito, Eriol reflexionaba los acontecimientos de la tarde, ciertamente después de ya 4 largos meses de la muerte de sakura era justo que el joven Li empezara a vivir, pero de eso a besar a Jan, ya era mucha la diferencia, estaba convencido del inmenso amor de Shaoran por Sakura, pero... No, no podía permitir que... La pequeña Love entro en la habitación -hola- dijo tristemente -hola- -sabes, tengo un poco de hambre... - el joven abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ¡la pequeña dijo tener hambre! -JAN-  
  
================== el doctor Yukito Tsukishiro era reconocido por su amabilidad y alegre carácter, además de ser muy apuesto y tener atontadas a todas las enfermeras del hospital, pero su atención se centraba en una amable chica de ojos azules que últimamente le visitaba muy seguido en su consultorio, esta chica era ni más ni menos que Tomoyo Daidouji, que le había tomado como confidente y mejor amigo, par alegría del joven y enojo de todas sus admiradoras, precisamente, se encontraba en una de estas visitas cuando el sonido del celular los interrumpió... -hola- -a Touya- -si ya te dije que es normal... - -¿QUE?- ******************* las notas de furby  
  
bueno espero que les agrade ya que nos esforzamos mucho en esta historia siento la tardanza pero es que el semestre acaba de arancar y nos traen como burritos de carga, ni modo el precio de la educación.  
  
Gracias a todos los que nos han dejado un review. 


	9. SAKURA?

La larga mesa hecha de roble colorado se encontraba repleta de alimentos en el comedor de la gran mansión Hiragizawa. En uno de los extremos se encontraba la pequeña de cabellos rosados con un cubierto en cada mano ansiosa de deleitarse con todos los posibles platillos que se le ofrecían, mientras que del otro lado Eriol y Jan atendían con concentración las elecciones de la niña.  
  
- señor Eriol - llamó la pequeña.  
  
- Dime - contestó acercándose a la carta.  
  
- Podría hacer que esa mujer se fuera - le murmuró al oído totalmente ofendida - no quiero que permanezca cerca de mí. me lastima - la mirada del joven pareció desenfocarse por un momento.  
  
- ¿Te hace daño? - preguntó a lo que obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza - muy bien, hablaré con ella - dijo con una sonrisa que permitió que la niña se relajara. El antiguo dueño de las cartas se encaminó en dirección de la joven gitana y le comentó lo que la pequeña le había dicho.  
  
- ¿La lastimo? , ¿A qué se referirá con que le hago daño?  
  
- Ella nació del amor de Sakura por Shaoran y quizás el hecho de verlos besándose le cree cierto tipo de contradicción en sus poderes.  
  
- No fue mi intención que nos besáramos - Eriol bajó la mirada como si estuviese oyendo algo desagradable - todo fue muy confuso, el aire, los aromas, aquellos sentimientos.  
  
- Será mejor que salgas a dar un paseo - la interrumpió de forma cortante - vuelve dentro de un par de horas, cuando la niña se halla calmado y tú estés más despejada - sonrió de forma fría y fingida para que no notase lo que realmente pensaba del asunto del beso.  
  
- Tal vez sea lo mejor - Jan abandonó la residencia siguiendo el consejo de su amigo, pero se negó a olvidar lo que había sucedido.  
  
Eriol retornó al lado de la carta LOVE y sonrió al ver el gesto de desagrado de la misma cuando probaba algunas verduras. Con increíble rapidez comenzaba a comportarse como cualquier niño común de 8 o 9 años.  
  
- ¿por qué no se lo dices? - dijo dirigiéndose a Hiragizawa mientras tomaba un gran pastel de chocolate con sus manitos y dibujaba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
- ¿decirle qué a quién? - la niña lo miró unos segundos y sonrió de forma juguetona, justo como él solía hacerlo cuando se percataba de algo antes que los demás.  
  
- ¿No lo sabes? - la Card comenzó a reír en gran medida mientras lo miraba de forma extraña, pero aun cuando el joven le suplicó que le dijese de qué se reía ella se negó a confesar lo que había descubierto.  
Shaoran había regresado a su departamento (ahora mucho más arreglado sobre todo después del incidente) y Mei Ling se había ofrecido para vivir con él mientras permanecía en aquella ciudad; de esta manera no estaría tan solo y podría ocuparse enteramente de las Card sin preocuparse por cosas triviales como la limpieza y la cocina.  
  
- ¿entonces no piensas decirme lo que sucedió en la casa de Eriol? - dijo algo ofendida su prima.  
  
- No tiene importancia - respondió algo molesto y avergonzado.  
  
- Debe tenerla si es que tuviste que dejar a la pequeña a cuidados de esa joven - siguió diciendo mientras cruzaba los brazos.  
  
Shaoran se puso de pie y salió del lugar azotando la puerta al salir lo que sorprendió a Mei Ling pues no creía haber dicho algo que pudiese molestar a su primo.  
  
- Sakura - murmuró el joven recostado en una de las paredes de las vacías calles de la ciudad mientras recordaba aquellos ojos verdes y aquel rostro sereno, aun podía recordarla y dentro suyo aun sentía el ardiente amor que le tenía.  
  
- ¿Piensas en ella? - las palabras de Jan sobresaltaron al joven que no había notado cuando ella se acercaba por el oscuro camino.  
  
- ¿Estabas leyendo mi mente? - dijo poniéndose a la defensiva a lo que la aludida solo pudo encogerse de hombros y decir:  
  
- no, pero es evidente que pensabas en ella porque tus ojos brillaban con más fuerza y tus labios estaban sonriendo - se acercó unos pasos con suma lentitud.  
  
- Lo que sucedió en tu cuarto - comenzó a decir Lee pero ella lo interrumpió agregando.  
  
- Fue un error - sonrió con algo de tristeza - tal vez el poder de la carta se expandió por la habitación y eso motivó que sucediese - ahora ella se encontraba recostada a su lado, pero ninguno se atrevía a mirarse de frente.  
  
- Me alegro que se halla aclarado todo este asunto - se incorporó y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón se marchó despidiéndose de forma rápida.  
  
- Sí, yo también me alegro - contestó cuando el joven ya se había marchado mientras Jan escondía la mirada en el suelo para impedir que una que otra lágrima aflorara.  
  
Touya despertó a mitad de la noche abrumado por la presencia que sentía en su propia casa.  
  
Se levantó con cautela, algo tembloroso y muy agitado. Hacía tiempo que no sentía esa clase de presencias en su casa, y el que volviese a hacerlo lo preocupaba en demasía. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta y respiró hondo un par de veces antes de decidir hacerlo girar. El sonido de la cerradura destrabándose resonó en el silencioso lugar, y el crujir de la entrada mientras se abría con lentitud acompañó el sonoro latir del corazón del abogado, gotas de sudor se le resbalaban por las sienes. Cuando la abertura era suficientemente grande como para espiar por ella, el joven tomó coraje, se inclinó lentamente y ..  
  
- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH - gritó espantado mientras caía hacia atrás .  
  
- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH - respondió con el mismo grito de susto la presencia que levitaba en el aire.  
  
- ¿mo, mons, monstruo? - tartamudeó aun con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza debido al gran susto que había recibido.  
  
- Hermano, ¡no me llames monstruo! - dijo una joven con grandes y hermosas alas blancas que le ayudaban a levitar en el aire, algo disgustada por el susto que había recibido.  
  
- ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ASUSTARME DE ESA MANERA?!, que tú estés muerta no significa que tengas que matar del susto a todos los que conoces - gruño como de costumbre, realmente le encantaba pelear una vez más con su pequeña hermanita. ¿Quién diría que podría llegar a extrañar tanto aquellas peleas?.  
  
- ¡hermano! - dijo entre dientes - tú eres el que casi me mata del susto, si no fuese porque ya estoy muerta - una gota se deslizó por la nuca de su hermano  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Touya se puso de pie y se sentó en la cama mientras seguía hablando con su hermana.  
  
- He venido a resolver algunas cosas - su voz sonaba triste y sus ojos lo corroboraban - al parecer todos han detenido sus vidas desde que me marché y ni mamá, ni yo queremos que eso pase.  
  
- ¿mamá?, ¿has estado con ella? - su rostro abandonó aquella expresión fría dejando en su lugar una más humana.  
  
Sakura asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y prosiguió.  
  
- Necesito que me ayudes en esto. - algo pareció desviar la atención de la joven obligándola a dejar de hablar - será mejor que regrese en otro momento.  
  
- ¿No puedes quedarte un tiempo más? - preguntó con dulzura deseando pasar solo unos minutos más con ella.  
  
- Volveré mañana por la noche - sonrió mientras se desvanecía.  
  
- ¡Sakura! - gritó en vos baja. La presencia volvió a aparecer - yo,. yo. sólo quería decirte. - su hermana se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla.  
  
- Lo sé - respondió sonriendo y volvió a desaparecer en el aire.  
  
Touya aspiró profundamente y percibió el mismo aroma a flores que sentía cuando su madre lo visitaba. Aunque le costaba admitirlo, estaba muy feliz de ver a su hermana.  
La niña mágica no había logrado dormir desde el incidente entre su dueño y la joven gitana, por lo que se entretenía paseando por el amplio jardín techado de Eriol, donde podía apreciar toda clase de flores exóticas, plantas, helechos y enredaderas. El lugar parecía un verdadero Edén, con un camino de piedras amplias y redondas que atravesaban todo el lugar de punta a punta; pasando por un sitio con bancos y sillas para comer, por hamacas donde sentarse y pequeños estanques donde quedarse a contemplar los cisnes. Por desgracia a esas horas de la noche aquellos elegantes animales no es encontraban nadando.  
  
Un súbito sentimiento la sobrecogió, todo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar en una luz rosada que resaltaba entre la negrura del lugar. Sus ojitos se enternecieron y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. La sentía cerca. muy cerca, por lo que comenzó a correr por el sendero de piedras intentando encontrar la presencia que la llamaba. Nunca aquel lugar se había vuelto más grande que en ese momento. la desesperación de volverla a perder o no poder hallarla atormentó la mente de la pequeña, lo que motivó a que dejase deslizar por sus mejillas una que otra lágrima.  
  
Después de mucho correr se detuvo en seco.  
  
Allí estaba. Sentada cerca de un rosal, con sus alas impecables y puras, con su sonrisa tierna y dulce, con un vestido rosado muy largo y elegante, con los hombros al descubierto y sus cabellos sueltos. Sus brazos se abrieron dándole la bienvenida, mientras una expresión de amor impulsaba a la carta a arrojarse a ellos.  
  
- no quiero que llores - dijo Sakura mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabecita de la niña.  
  
- ¿Por qué me abandonaste? - preguntó aun llorando en sus brazos.  
  
- No, no lo he hecho - cerró los ojos y le habló con mucha calma - yo amé a todas mis cartas, incluyéndote; pero hay cosas que uno no puede controlar, además Shaoran cuida de ustedes ahora - la carta se separó de los brazos del fantasma y la miró con ojos enfadados.  
  
- No quiero que él siga cuidándome, no respetó el sentimiento que tú tenías por él - una mano en su mejilla impidió que prosiguiera.  
  
- Cierra los ojos - solicitó y la aludida lo hizo - ahora dime qué sientes en tu interior - la carta se concentró y respondió:  
  
- No lo sé, no puedo explicarlo.  
  
- Estás hecha de un sentimiento tan puro y fuerte que no puede ponerse en palabras, lo que tu sientes lo siente todo ser humano. Es algo que te llena, que te marea, confunde, sostiene y te deja caer al mismo tiempo, te da libertad y a la vez te ata con cadenas invisibles, toca tu alma y destruye el odio, quema desde adentro y alegra todo lo que toca. Shaoran tiene derecho a sentirse así de nuevo - los ojos de Sakura perdieron su calma y transmitieron tristeza - lo he visto llorar, y lo último que quiero es que pase toda una vida atado a un pasado que no volverá, y sé que tu también quieres verlo feliz ¿no es así?.  
  
- ¿Entonces quieres que él te olvide? - preguntó preocupada.  
  
- Sólo quiero que sea feliz, además se que tú no permitirás que me olvide - respondió sonriendo - tienes un gran poder en tu interior, no niegues al mundo el vivir sin él.  
  
- ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE VALLAS! - gritó entre llantos y súplicas mientras intentaba aferrarse a un cuerpo ya intangible.  
  
- Nunca me separaré de ti - el alma de Sakura se elevó en el aire, mientras la pequeña intentaba aferrarse a ella con todas sus fuerzas - te amo, por eso estás aquí - logró decir en despedida.  
  
Eriol llegó corriendo unos segundos después, con el cabello alborotado y los lentes semi torcidos porque acababa de levantarse. Al parecer uno de los guardaespaldas había escuchado el llanto de la niña y por lo tanto se apresuró a notificarlo a su jefe.  
  
Encontró a la carta sentada sobres sus talones con lágrimas en los ojos, mordiéndose el labio superior para no romper en llanto nuevamente y sus manitos apretando su vestido con fuerza con el puño cerrado. Todo su cuerpo seguía brillando en un halo de luz rosada por lo que no fue difícil localizarla. Pero en el aire había un perfume que llamó la atención del joven Hiraguizawa, un perfume suave y fresco, en nada comparado con el aroma a flores de su jardín; un perfume que transmitía magia y poder. un perfume que le provocaba el recuerdo de una vieja amiga. 


	10. descubriendo estar enamorado

Había vivido siempre acatando las leyes de la magia gitana, había sido fiel a su compromiso con los poderes sobrenaturales que había heredado, pero esa noche no lo hacía por su oficio. lo hacía por ella. Jan había solicitado a su gran amigo que no la interrumpiesen durante tres días; nadie debía acercarse al cuarto, o hacer ruidos estrepitosos que pudieran desconcentrarla. de lo contrario las consecuencias serían terribles. Según las cuatro leyes básicas de la magia gitana. el que utiliza magia debe tener una concentración absoluta, y si por alguna razón la persona se distraía, debía pedir perdón a los espíritus y comenzar de nuevo. Pero la joven gitana no tenía tiempo que perder, su sangre nómada la impulsaba a viajar por otras tierras a explorar nuevos mundos y recorrer el planeta como toda su gente lo ha hecho desde hace siglos atrás. Quería volver a sentir la libertad de sus pasos y su destino, pero en su interior sabía que la razón por la que deseaba tanta libertad iba más allá de lo que se atrevería a aceptar. "tenía miedo de que aquel sentimiento que experimentaba la atase a un sueño imposible". Primero se encargó de purificar todo el cuarto utilizando abedul y canela. Luego encendió sahumerios de rosa, artemisa, jazmín, manzana y lilas para que ayudasen en las adivinaciones y pudiesen inducir el sueño profético. Y por último cubrió las ventanas con cortinas oscuras, apagó las luces y encendió decenas de velas doradas que sirven para atraer el poder de las influencias cósmicas. Se sentó entonces en medio de la habitación, en un círculo formado por rocas cristalizadas de color azul. Enfrente suyo se cernía una cuenca tallada en plata con motivos diversos entre los que se podría apreciar un tridente (representa el agua); el recipiente se encontraba rebosante de un líquido transparente que extrañamente brillaba entre las penumbras del lugar.  
  
*** Eriol mantenía su expresión de seriedad hace días; había dejado de jugarles bromas a los sirvientes (al parecer el tiempo no había podido hacer que madurara ese instinto juguetón en el joven #.#), había dejado de pasear por los jardines de su extenso hogar y había dejado de sonreír. Sólo se limitaba a sentarse en su sillón, con el ceño fruncido, los dedos entrelazados y los codos sobre la mesa, mientras se concentraba para percibir el poder de la gitana; en cuanto sintiese que algo no andase bien interrumpiría el ritual sin importar lo que los espíritus opinasen sobre ello. Estaba sumamente preocupado; aun más de lo que se había acostumbrado a preocuparse. Estás serio - acotó la niña que ingresaba a la biblioteca - deberías volver a reir. Eres tú, pequeña - saludó el joven haciendo que la arruga de su frente desapareciera por unos instantes. Sé que a ella le gusta verte reír - comentó la carta mientras intentaba sentarse en una alta silla que se encontraba enfrente del escritorio. ¿A quién te refieres? - preguntó algo dudoso. ¿Aún no lo sabes? - dijo sorprendida - todas las cartas siempre presumían de tu inteligencia pero hoy puedo decir que ignoras mucho más de lo que te imaginas - palabras sabías que provenían de una niña pequeña. ¿te refieres a Jan?, ella es sólo una gran amiga - cerró los ojos y sonrió convencido. Sakura me visitó la otra noche que me hallaste en el jardín - dijo con los ojos brillando de emoción mientras su interlocutor adquiría un semblante sobresaltado - me explicó la razón y el poder de mi nacimiento, y me hizo prometer que yo intentaría que todos se sintiesen así. Pero no puedo hacerlo contigo porque tú ya sientes ese increíble poder en tu corazón. Reconozco el amor porque estoy hecha de él. y tú estas enamorado de Jan - las duras palabras verdaderas de la niña dejaron aún más consternado al joven mago, quien sin saber que decir se mantuvo en silencio intentando asimilar la situación. ¿Acaso era verdad?, ¿Se había enamorado, sin darse, cuenta de su amiga?, ¿Cómo afrontaría ella esta situación?, ¿Debía decírselo?, ¿esta era la razón por la cual se enfadó de aquella manera cuando sorprendió a Shaoran y a Jan besándose? Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en el pasado como lo tenía ahora, no quería que la amistad que se tenían fuera quebrantada, pero tampoco quería mentir o engañarse a sí mismo. Una cruel encrucijada se acercaba y quizás la reencarnación de Clow no podría tolerarla.  
  
***  
  
Shaoran regresó a su departamento, con bolsas de supermercado en las manos, y golpeó la puerta dando tres pataditas para que su prima lo ayudase a entrar; pero para su sorpresa el que contestó al llamado fue Touya, vestido elegantemente con saco y corbata (como todo abogado) pero con su semblante gruñón que no podía evitar. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - dijo asombrado Lee. He venido a hablar contigo - respondió con pocas ganas. Entonces hazte a un lado para que pueda pasar - el trato no fue bien recibido por el hermano de Sakura, pero conteniéndose logró impedir una batalla campal. Shaoran, has regresado - lo saludó su prima colgándose de su cuello como de costumbre - ¿Qué has traído para cenar? - comenzó a revisar afanosamente todas las bolsas encontrando varias clases de verduras y carnes - genial, te haré una cena estupenda. señor Kinomoto ¿desea acompañarnos? - un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lee deseando que el abogado no aceptase la invitación. No gracias, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer - un suspiro se oyó por parte del hechicero. Es una lástima, pero me imagino que un abogado de tanto prestigio como usted debe esta muy ocupado. fue un gusto volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo - dijo la muchacha inclinándose en forma de reverencia antes de adentrarse a la cocina para preparar la tan ansiada cena. ¿Qué es eso de lo que quieres hablar conmigo? - preguntó Shaoran a la vez que tomaba asiento en la pequeña sala de su departamento. No quiero hablar aquí, será mejor si almorzamos en casa de mi padre mañana al mediodía. No llegues tarde porque no te voy a esperar - volvió a comentar con rudeza mientras abría la puerta y se marchaba sin despedirse, dejando al joven desconcertado sin comprender la razón de aquella invitación.  
  
***  
  
el rostro ensombrecido por los nervios del joven Yuquito agregaban más inquietud a la muchacha a su lado que lo veía con ojos comprensivos. Se podía apreciar claramente que algo angustiaba a ambos personajes. ¿Debemos decirles? - preguntó al fin el joven de lentes. ¡Claro que debemos! - respondió su interlocutora de forma tan enérgica que se puso de pie sin darse cuenta llamando la atención de todos en el café donde se encontraban. Su acompañante la miró algo sonrojado mientras sonreía con malicia por la vergüenza que expresaba el rostro de Tomoyo la cual terminó por caer de forma abrupta en su asiento intentando esconderse detrás de sus hombros y con el rostro del color de un tomate. Debiste ver tu rostro - dijo en broma el antiguo Juez de Cartas mientras sonreía maliciosamente. ¿Qué has dicho? - contestó algo molesta mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro arrancándole algunas lágrimas al joven - se lo diremos durante el fin de semana. Prepararemos una gran cena, invitaremos a todos, yo grabaré todo en mi cámara, sacaremos muchas fotos - sus ojos parecían dos estrellas sumamente brillantes - y entonces lo haremos. SERÁ PERFECTO. Lo haces parecer tan fácil - respondió suspirando. Claro que lo será - agregó Tomoyo mientras se prendía por su brazo.  
  
***  
  
cuando el picaporte de la puerta giró, el pequeño y casi imperceptible sonido puso en alerta al joven mago de lentes que seguía ensimismado en los pensamientos que lo habían aquejado luego de la charla con la carta. Le tomó solo un segundo llegar corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la joven gitana. Pero al verla quedó casi boquiabierto, sus ojos se encontraban relucientes de tal manera que le costaba dejar de verlos, sus labios lucían coloreados de rosa de tal manera que no necesitaba labial, sus mejillas acompañaban este color mientras su cabello enmarcaba su rostro con una exquisitud increíble. Era evidente que la magia aun corría por su cuerpo. Se sentía su presencia desde cualquier lugar de la ciudad. Todo su cuerpo resonaba a magia y eso sólo incrementaba su belleza. Pero muy dentro de aquellos ojos color miel, se lograba apreciar una tristeza oculta que rogaba por salir a la luz. lo descubrí - logró decir la muchacha arrancando a Eriol de sus pensamientos. ¿Descubriste que le ocurre a la carta? - volvió a preguntar. Así es, llama a tu amigo no hay mucho tiempo - sus palabras parecían una súplica y a la vez un doloroso favor. ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿por qué no me lo dices? - la preocupación no tardó en llegar. Hablaremos luego - acarició su mejilla con la misma tristeza que inundaba el aire - quiero darme un baño y descansar - fingió una sonrisa y volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto. El dolor era tal que no podía fingir por mucho tiempo. Eriol la escuchó sollozar del otro lado de la puerta y no pudo resistirse a las ganas de entrar. Pero al hacerlo sintió que su corazón se le partía; aquella imagen frágil de la mujer que había descubierto que amaba lo desarmó por completo. No entendía la razón de su dolor, pero percibía aquel sentimiento en carne propia. Estiró sus brazos y la envolvió en ellos dejando que Jan se desahogara. Mientras lo hacía su corazón latía con fuerza porque la tenía tan cerca, tan viva, tan hermosa y tan dulcemente pequeña. ¿me dirás lo que ocurre? - quiso saber el mago. No puedo - dijo entre suspiros entrecortados - no puedo - y siguió llorando sin lograr detenerse. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites - la idea de confesarle sus sentimientos cruzó por su mente pero definitivamente ese no era el momento.  
  
***  
  
Shaoran llegó a la casa del señor Fujitaka Kinomoto y golpeó nerviosamente la puerta para anunciarse. En seguida fue atendido por un poco simpático Touya que lo miraba con la característica expresión de desprecio. buenos días - saludó el joven chino. Pasa - contestó con rudeza el hermano de Sakura - todos se encuentran en el comedor. ¿Todos? - pregunto desconcertado. Al entrar en el comedor se topó con la presencia de Yuquito, Tomoyo, Mei Ling, Eriol y por supuesto el padre de Sakura. hola Lee - saludaron todos al verlo. Buenos días - saludó un poco avergonzado. Pasa - Fujitaka lo invitó a sentarse con la amabilidad que siempre demostraba - ¿Qué les parece si ahora que estamos todos comenzamos a servir el almuerzo? SSSIIII - gritó de alegría el joven Yuquito sin poder contener su expresión de alegría ante la moción de comer. Todos se sentaron en la gran mesa del comedor, intercambiando platos y sirviéndose bebidas hasta que la curiosidad de Shaoran fue tal que no pudo aguantarse las ganas de preguntarle a Eriol que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. no lo sé - respondió sonriendo - recibí la invitación de Touya ayer por la mañana y habría sido una descortesía el no venir. Algo anda mal, lo presiento - volvió a decir con desconfianza. De repente el prestigioso abogado se puso de pie levantando una copa con su mano derecha. quiero hacer un brindis - comenzó a decir pero se detuvo hasta asegurarse de tener la atención de todos los presentes - quiero brindar por Sakura - todos ensombrecieron su rostro de inmediato recordando la muerte de su amiga e hija - y quiero brindar por la vida algunos de nosotros hemos detenido. Para que siga su curso y podamos salir adelante - todos lo vieron con desconcierto mientras el joven con valentía bajaba la copa y se dirigía a su padre una mirada con profundo dolor y decisión - aun cuando lo que más queramos es que regrese, ella no lo hará - volvió la mirada a todos encontrando a varios de sus invitados derramando lágrimas - Muchos de nosotros detuvimos nuestras vidas esperando que el recuerdo de ella la trajese de vuelta pero no será así; es hora de seguir adelante, como ella lo hizo siendo tan pequeña cuando nuestra madre murió. Siempre admiré la fuerza que poseía para enfrentarse a los problemas sin perder la esperanza y la alegría y creo firmemente que hoy debemos honrarla demostrándole que nosotros podemos tener esa misma fortaleza. No podemos dejarnos abatir, ella está con nosotros cada día y sé que ese monstruo se enfadará si nos ve llorando su muerte dejando nuestra vida en segundo plano. Entiendo lo que quieres decir - dijo Eriol sumándose al brindis con copa en mano. Tardó un minuto pero uno a uno se fueron poniendo de pie y alzaron sus copas para decir todos juntos "Por Sakura".  
  
Luego del almuerzo el padre de la familia Kinomoto se acercó a su hijo con los ojos aun brillosos y se sentó a su lado. fue un bonito brindis - se limitó a decir con aquella vos suave. Estuve pensando que quizás esta casa sea demasiado grande para ti solo, ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo al departamento? Claro que no, ya eres un hombre maduro. no puedes volver a vivir con tu padre; pero coincido contigo en que es un lugar muy espacioso para mí. Tal vez lo mejor sea venderla y comprarme algo más pequeño o quizás hacer algún viaje para consentirme un poco - sonrió con esfuerzo pero sabía que aquello era lo mejor para todos. Me alegra que pienses en ti de nuevo - padre e hijo se abrazaron reconfortados por la idea de un nuevo comienzo. **********  
  
**** NOTICIAS de la autora: (U.U) tengo la desgracia de informar que esta historia está llegando a un final. así que no se pierdan los ultimos descubrimientos que se harán....  
  
Gracias a quienes dejaron reviews porque nos inspiraron mucho y nos dieron fuerza para seguir escribiendo. esta historia es para USTEDES y exclusivamente para Ustedes,,,,  
  
BESITOS 


	11. sintiendo por primera vez

SINTIENDO POR PRIMERA VEZ  
  
Aun en el hogar del señor Kinomoto, los presentes disfrutaban recordando viejas aventuras, travesuras y sucesos en nombre y memoria de la joven de grandes ojos verdes. Todos reían y se divertían aprovechando que padre e hijo no se encontraban para escuchar tan "especiales" travesuras; cuando sin una razón aparente Eriol se puso de pie e hizo señas a Lee para que lo acompañase. Nadie se animó a decir ni una palabra y menos aún al notar la presencia de Fujitaka ingresar por la puerta de la sala. Ambos hechiceros se dirigieron al patio delantero de la pequeña casa. Hiragizawa adoptó aquel tan clásico semblante serio, escondió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y miró fijamente a su amigo; quien a estas alturas no soportaba la intriga. Jan descubrió al fin lo que le sucede a la carta - anunció sin previo aviso dejando a Shaoran mucho más intrigado - quiere verte en cuanto puedas. ¿Por qué no vino contigo?, ¿Por qué esperaste hasta este momento para decírmelo?, debo ir para allá - sus nervios saltaban, no podía controlarse y todo parecía girar a mil revoluciones en su mente. Será mejor si esperamos hasta mañana - dijo sosteniéndolo por el brazo para impedir que se lanzase a correr - Jan estuvo utilizando magia gitana durante tres días completos, sin comer o dormir. tiene bien merecido un descanso ¿no lo crees? ¿Tres días? - algo comenzó a inquietar al joven chino - ¿y la pequeña?, ¿cómo se encuentra?. Ha estado mucho mejor en los últimos días e incluso me ha pedido verte - sonrió al ver la expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro demacrado, por los últimos sucesos, de su amigo - quizás acepte volver contigo. Eso espero - una fina sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro inconscientemente regalándole algo de brillo a aquellos ojos marrones. Debo confesarte algo - agregó Eriol con un tono bastante nervioso y con muchas ansias de compartir aquello que últimamente le había logrado quitar el sueño - es la primera vez que me sucede algo de esta índole - prosiguió con misterio. ¿De qué se trata? En realidad no me había percatado de aquello hasta que la niña me lo hizo notar - ahora más que nunca la antigua reencarnación de Clow comenzó a dar vueltas para llegar a lo que en verdad quería transmitir - creo que me he. ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? - preguntó interrumpiendo la charla un Yuquito algo ruborizado. Nada más charlábamos - contestó Eriol algo desilusionado por la interrupción. ¿Entonces podrían acompañarme a la sala?, necesito que estén todos reunidos para hacer un anuncio - sus ojos se escondieron detrás de los lentes buscando protección para lo que pronto haría. Ambos jóvenes asintieron y se reunieron con los demás en la sala principal. Todos se miraban curiosos sin saber lo que el antiguo juez de cartas pretendía decir. ejem. ejem. - se aclaró la voz aun con tantos nervios que sus piernas no dejaban de temblar y sus mejillas mantenían un color rojo intenso - les pedí que se reuniesen porque debo hacer un anuncio - su rostro se petrificaba con solo pensar lo que debía decir. Vamos Yuqui, ¿Qué tienes para decirnos? - preguntó sin paciencia el abogado. Tomoyo se levantó y caminó hasta llegar justo al lado del nervioso muchacho y tomó su mano entre las de ella: lo que Yuquito quiere decir es "que nos vamos a casar" - se animó a decir por fin Daidoji. Nadie pareció poder quebrar la frialdad con la que habían quedado luego de tan sorprendente noticia, puesto que solo atinaron a dejar caer sus mandíbulas hasta mostrar una boca exageradamente grande y unos ojos desbocados que valían más que mil palabras (O.o). Unas cuantas risas nerviosas de parte de los recién comprometidos rompieron con el silencio y trajeron de vuelta a algunos de los presentes, como por ejemplo al padre de familia que se acercó a felicitar a los futuros novios y a Mei Ling que saltó de alegría y se puso a planear todo lo referente a bodas con la joven de larga cabellera negra. Mientras que Touya y Lee aun no lograban reponerse de la noticia. ¿no piensas decirme nada? - dijo Yuquito dirigiendose a su gran amigo. Nunca hubiese esperado una noticia como esta - logró responder el abogado. Aun hay más - prosiguió. ¡Por favor, no me digas que se casan porque embarazaste a esa pequeña! - dijo preocupado Touya provocando que su amigo cayese al suelo instantáneamente y volviese a levantarse a duras penas con una inmensa gota en su cabeza. ¡claro que no!, a lo que me refería es a que quisiera que fueras nuestro padrino - el aludido asintió de inmediato sumamente feliz de ver a su amigo tan decidido y confiado sobre su felicidad; e inmediatamente después se ofrecieron un gran abrazo en nombre de tan larga y hermosa amistad. Todos pasaron la tarde y gran parte de la noche en la casa Kinomoto festejando, bebiendo y riendo como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacían; y para absolutamente todos fue como una bocanada de aire fresco que necesitaban con suma urgencia. Después de tantos meses de dolor y duelo, al fin podían reír y divertirse sin sentir que le faltaban el respeto al recuerdo de Sakura. Esa noche y quizás sólo por algunas horas, todos volvieron a sentir la felicidad ingresar en sus corazones. Volvieron a sentir la calidez de la vida que les recordaba que nunca se había detenido, que nunca los había abandonado y que aun podía ofrecerle gratos momentos y alegrías infinitas.  
  
En algunos rincones de aquella casa una risa juguetona resonaba llena de alegría. Un diminuto ángel, que bien podría hacerse pasar por hada, se encontraba sentada detrás de un retrato donde se apreciaba la imagen de una bella mujer. Aquel diminuto ser lucía grandes ojos verdes y cabellera castaña clara. Pero lo que más resaltaba era aquella gran sonrisa que esbozaba al ver a todas aquellas personas riendo y disfrutando de la vida. Pero aún le quedaban algunos asuntillos más por resolver y debía darse prisa porque no quedaba mucho tiempo.  
  
Ya entrada la noche varios de los personajes comenzaron a marcharse. Yuquito y Tomoyo se ofrecieron para llevar a Mei Ling al departamento de su primo dada las condiciones en que había quedado luego de beber botellas y botellas de alcohol; al parecer la joven se había tomado a pecho aquello de festejar (^_^'); por su parte Lee decidió no esperar más para charlar con Jan y terminó convenciendo a Eriol para hacerlo esa misma noche, por lo que ambos se marcharon juntos hacia la mansión Hiragizawa; mientras que Touya se quedaba en la casa de su padre para hacer limpieza y organizar el "gran lío"que había quedado luego de tremenda fiesta. deja todo como está - insistió su padre - mañana me levantaré temprano y terminaré de limpiar. No es necesario - acotó su hijo - no tengo nada mejor que hacer y ciertamente aun no tengo sueño. Quizás puedas ir en busca de esa vida de la que hoy hablabas diciendo que no debíamos dejar en segundo plano - sus palabras hicieron que el abogado se sobresaltase espontáneamente - eres joven, aun tienes muchas cosas por vivir y esta es una noche preciosa para salir y divertirte ¿Por qué no llamas a tus colegas y los invitas a tomar un trago? No fue necesario que su padre le siguiese insistiendo, con un simple asentimiento de cabeza Touya abandonó la cocina dejando el delantal sobre la mesa y se marchó en busca de más diversión.  
  
Ya una vez en la mansión, ambos hechiceros subieron con cautela las escaleras para ir en busca de la gitana y la pequeña que esa noche se encontraban durmiendo en habitaciones contiguas, dado que "love" se encontraba bastante temerosa de la oscuridad y aun más por la ausencia de Eriol. Shaoran entreabrió la puerta y de inmediato la niña se despertó abriendo los ojos con gran trabajo debido al sueño que la dominaba. El dueño de la carta sonrió de felicidad al volver a verla e ingresó a la habitación; pero no pudo dar más de dos pasos cuando la carta se le abalanzó a los brazos con risas, sonrisas y alegría, totalmente feliz de volver a estar bajo la protección del amor de su creadora. lo siento mucho - se disculpó la jovencita, arrepentida de haberse levantado en rebeldía y de haberse alejado de él. Discúlpame tú también - contestó Lee, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza dejando que sus dedos se hundieran en su cabellera rosada. Por su parte Eriol golpeó dos veces la puerta de la habitación de Jan cuando ésta se abrió por si sola impulsada por la voluntad de la joven. es sorprendente el poder que aun corre por tu cuerpo - dijo sorprendido el mago. Lo sé - contestó - nunca había manejado tanta energía, pero tengo la certeza de que en algunos días todo volverá a ser como antes - algo en su voz y en su mirada seguía llenando de incertidumbre al joven de ojos azules. Sin lugar a dudas un aura de tristeza rodeaba a la gitana, dándole un extraordinario toque de melancolía que acentuaba su belleza pero no más que aquellas sonrisas de alegría que le había visto esbozar. Shaoran ha venido a hablar contigo - prosiguió Eriol. Sentí su presencia hace rato, por lo que ya preparé todo lo que necesitaremos para terminar lo que ha sido comenzado - giró mostrándole un canasto lleno de objetos mágicos, velas, pétalos, plumas y caracoles. ¿A qué te refieres? - intervino Shaoran con la pequeña dormida en sus brazos. Hoy hay luna nueva, su poder es increíble y debemos aprovecharlo - siguió diciendo - pero necesitamos hacerlo afuera, en un lugar despejado. Podemos hacerlo en el jardín - acotó Eriol pero sin saber a lo que Jan se refería. Es una excelente idea - la joven gitana tomó la canasta y pasó por entremedio de ambos muchachos pretendiendo dar pasos firmes; pero al hacerlo provocó que la piel de Shaoran se erizara, que su corazón se comprimiera extrañamente y que sus sentidos se entristecieran de cierta manera. Una ven en el jardín, la joven despejó una de las tantas mesas de rocas que adornaban el lugar y puso a su alrededor cientos de pétalos de rosa blanca, junto con conchas de caracoles de mar, plumas de halcón y pequeñitas velas de color blancas. acuéstala aquí - ordenó Jan a Shaoran. ¿Qué harás? - preguntó luego de obedecer la petición de la muchacha. Yo no haré nada, tú lo harás - ambos jóvenes exigieron una explicación sobre lo que Jan había descubierto por lo que ella no pudo más de dárselas - la carta rompía el sello porque tú la invocabas inconscientemente - explicó. ¿A qué te refieres?. Todas las cartas necesitan una invocación, una serie de palabras exactas, una llave o un objeto mágico que quiebre el sello que las aprisiona y las deje en libertad; esto no sólo las despierta sino que les brinda la energía suficiente para permanecer cierto límite de tiempo con esta forma. Tú invocabas a la carta Love cada vez que pensabas en Sakura - su voz pareció desaparecer un instante - esa es la razón por la cual te encontrabas agotado. Las constantes invocaciones agotaban tu energía de una manera sorprendente; pero aun más sorprendente es que hallas sobrevivido a ello. Entonces debo volver a sellar la carta con otro conjuro. No puedes hacerlo - respondió Jan a las palabras de Lee - "Love"pasó tanto tiempo en este mundo, con su forma despegada de la carta, que ya no puede volver a ser sellada. ¿Qué quieres decir? - la desesperación en el joven chino ya no pudo ocultarse; pero Jan parecía haberse quedado pensando en otra cosa puesto que no escuchó las palabras de él. En notable el amor que le tienes - siguió diciendo casi sin darse cuenta, a la ves que intentaba esconder su rostro de los presentes agachando la mirada - la debes amar muchísimo, de otra manera no hubieses podido hacer esto - ambos la miraron desconcertados, mientras Jan acariciaba a la pequeña dormida - tu poder, tu amor por ella, tu deseo de traerla de vuelta, tu necesidad de abrazarla - Eriol pudo notar como el aura gris de tristeza se incrementaba alrededor de Jan mientras aquellos ojos color miel se cristalizaban con lágrimas casi invisibles - la carta no puede volver a ser sellada, porque en cada invocación tú pedías traer de vuelta a Sakura, tú querías volver a darle vida, darle un cuerpo, un corazón, una oportunidad de volver a tu lado. - levantó la mirada algo nostálgica - y la carta "Love"es parte de ella; por eso esta pequeña comenzó a volverse humana. El silencio quebró todo sonido. Ambos quedaron atónitos ante tales palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser mágico se volviese humano?... ¿acaso había posibilidades de hacerlo?. De cierta manera Yue y Nakuru tenían su lado humano, pero nunca lo fueron por completo. ¿Acaso un amor tan fuerte como el que sentía Shaoran por Sakura había permitido que se realizase este milagro? El corazón de Lee dio un vuelco, su garganta se cerró ante la primer punzada de dolor, su respiración se detuvo justo después de la última palabra; no podía moverse, no podía hablar y sus pensamientos no parecían tener ningún orden. tú deseaste volver a tenerla, y la carta te obedeció - una finísima hilera de lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la gitana pero ésta se apresuró a secarla antes de que alguien la notase - pero tu trabajo aun no ha terminado; en este preciso momento "Love" no es ni una carta ni un humano completo. Tú debes completarla o de lo contrario su energía se agotará y se desvanecerá como arena en el viento - terminó de decir recobrando a duras penas la compostura. No sé que hacer - logró confesar Shaoran aun consternado por lo que había escuchado. Acércate a ella, toma su mano y piensa en Sakura. en cuanto la amas. en cuanto. - su vos volvió a perderse - en cuanto deseas tenerla en tus brazos. piensa en todo lo que podrían hacer si ella estuviera - Lee se acercó y obedeció a Jan; se arrodilló al lado de la carta, le tomó la mano y como si estuviese orando comenzó a pensar en Sakura con los ojos cerrados - . piensa en cuanto la extrañas. en todo lo que serías capaz. de hacer por ella. en como deseas. volver a . besarla. - la imagen de aquel beso que había ocurrido cuando ambos se encontraban curando a la carta cubrió la mente de Jan, quien no toleró el dolor de aquellas imágenes y comenzó a dejar en libertad todos aquellas lágrimas que nacían como ríos de dolor salados. Eriol notó estas mojadas notas de sufrimiento y comprendió que un gran amor había nacido en su amiga. Por su parte Shaoran siguió pensando en Sakura; en el día en que se vieron por primera vez, en las tantas batallas en que pelearon uno al lado del otro, en su sonrisa alegre y transparente, en sus labios tan tersos y deseables, en cuanto había tardado la primera vez en demostrarle sentimientos claros, en cuanto dolor le había causado el perderla en sus propios brazos; pensó en las tantas noches en que buscaba su rostro en su mente intentando engañar al corazón para que dejase de quemarle la soledad; y así, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a llorar. Dejó en libertad todo aquel dolor que aun no había sido liberado incluyendo la impotencia que lo asfixiaba por no poder volver a traerla con vida.  
  
Los pétalos de rosa comenzaron a elevarse en una espiral que envolvía tanto a la carta como al hechicero.  
  
Se lamentó el no haberla besado con pasión todas aquellas veces que su corazón se lo pedía a gritos; deseó con fuerza poder besarla una vez más. SÓLO UNA VEZ MÁS. y su deseo comenzó a volverse más y más fuerte; todo su ser gritaba una oportunidad más para tenerla cerca. Su alma lloraba de tanto implorar que regresase, su corazón ardía de esperanzas de tenerla cerca, sus ojos le quemaban por el deseo de verla sonreír, sus manos se quebraban por no poder tocarla, sus oídos le aturdían por no poder oír su voz, sus labios le dolían porque sólo querían besarla...  
  
Una a una las velas se fueron encendiendo por sí solas ataviadas por el poder que Lee comenzaba a expedir. Los caracoles vibraron y se arrastraron hasta dibujar un pentágono. Las plumas brillaron de color rojo y comenzaron a escribir en el aire cientos y cientos de símbolos mágicos que brillaron el la oscuridad de aquella noche sin luna. Un ritual de amor había comenzado. ¡UNA LUZ SEGANTE PARECIÓ EXPLOTAR EN LA NOCHE PROVENIENTE DEL CENTRO DE AQUELLA ESPIRAL DE ROSAS! Y entre tantas luces Shaoran puso apreciar la figura de un ángel, entre nubes blancas, con alas y brazos extendidos, que sonreía complaciente, feliz y totalmente orgullosa de lo que él había logrado hacer. Por primera vez desde su muerte, el joven chino había logrado desprenderse de todo sentimiento de culpa. Había logrado pensar en alguien más antes que en ella. esa noche Lee pensó en la carta "love"y no en Sakura. "había dado el primer paso para salir adelante". La luz cesó y el cuerpo de la pequeña comenzó a descender luego de haber levitado en la explosión. Su cabello había sufrido un cambio radical. ahora lo lucía en su mayor parte de color castaño claro pero mantenía algunas líneas rosadas; su cuerpo era más cálido y su pecho se expandía y encogía obligadamente por la respiración, mientras un suave tamboreo en su interior advertía el sonoro trabajo de su corazón. Eriol dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo luego de haberse cubierto los ojos para cubrírselos de la luz, y lo encontró plácidamente dormido. Una sonrisa amplia y sincera lo delataba. de seguro se encontraba soñando con Sakura; a su lado una niña, ahora humana, lo tomaba de la mano con fuerzas como si no quisiese que se le escapase y sobre ambos una sonriente Sakura los veía complacida mientras le hacía señas a su amigo de que guardase silencio, para luego desaparecer entre la noche. La reencarnación de Clow buscó a su amiga esperando hallarla a su lado, pero no fue así. En algún momento anterior a la explosión la gitana se había marchado.  
  
***  
  
en un bar pequeño, un grupo de abogados que trabajan en el mismo buffet se encontraban tomando y divirtiéndose a lo grande, entre risas, carcajadas y comentarios casi sin sentido llevados por el alcohol que varios de ellos habían consumido; muchos de los presentes lucían sus mejillas coloradas y luchaban con un hipo inclemente que los asechaba cuando menos se lo esperaban. Kinomoto - logró decir uno luego de darle un buen trago a la jarra de cerveza que tenía enfrente - he decidido. ayuuudarte mi buen. amigo - hablaba arrastrando las palabras - te he traído.!hip!... las fotos de toooodaaaas . las jovencitas que estuvieron hoy. ¡hip! solicitando el trabajo de secretaria. ¡hip! - sus ojos denotaban un aspecto extraño casi obsceno mientras desparramaba las fotos sobre la mesa. Ya tengo una secretaria, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? ¿No te has enterado? - preguntó otro de los presentes codeándolo con fuerza - Kumiko presentó su renuncia esta mañana; al parecer volverá a trabajar de camarera. - el sobresalto en el abogado Kinomoto fue notorio pero aun así su colega siguió hablando - es una lástima, esa muchacha había puesto un poco de alegría en nuestro despacho. ¿Por qué no brindamos por la linda Kumiko? - terminó de decir mientras alzaba la copa con una gran sonriza, aunque en realidad no sonreía por el brindis en sí, sino por el hecho de que seguiría bebiendo. Sin pensarlo dos veces Touya se puso de pie y se disculpó rápidamente para marcharse a gran velocidad, aunque ninguno de los presentes llegaron a notar su ausencia debido al lamentable estado en el que estaban. Corrió por cuadras hasta que forzosamente tuvo que detenerse a recobrar el aliento. Se inclinó hacia delante apoyándose en sus rodillas e intentó respirar con más tranquilidad; pero su corazón no dejaba de bombear a gran velocidad. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? - se preguntó a sí mismo intentando encontrar una razón lógica para aquella reacción impulsiva; pero no pudo encontrar respuesta alguna que lo conformase - será mejor ir a dormir, he tomado tanto que hago cosas sin sentido - volvió a decir mientras sonreía algo triste.  
  
*******************  
  
notas de la autora:  
  
hola hola.... aquí vamos llegando al final, pero mi gran duda es "ALGUIEN LO ESTÁ LEYENDO"????  
  
creo que tal vez en un solo capitulo pueda desenredar todo el caos que he causado... pero por las dudas léanlo....  
  
vuelvo a agradecer a todos aquellos que me han ayudado a escribirla dandome ánimos y haciendome sentir que puedo escribir aun mejor....  
  
GRACIAS (* no me canso de decirlo* ^^)  
  
nos vemos en el último capitulo... y espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esta historia tanto como yo disfruté escribiendola//  
  
besos  
  
Xia 


	12. el amor llama dos veces

EL AMOR LLAMA DOS VECES  
  
Un nuevo día comenzó. un amanecer extraño y perfecto cubrió la ciudad de Tomoeda reconstruyendo sueños y corazones antes quebrantados por la noche. La brisa del viento sonreía al pasar transportando esperanzas y alegrías por el aire y una pequeña niña despertaba suspirando profundamente con el aire de una nueva vida. con el comienzo de una vida humana. Shaoran despertó al instante en que la sintió moverse y al mirarla a los ojos percibió la esencia de Sakura en ellos. De alguna manera el amor de su vida no se había marchado; le había dejado un recuerdo "vivo" del amor que le tenía. Aquella niña bien habría podido hacerse pasar por la hija de Sakura, tenía sus mismos rasgos, su misma encantadora sonrisa y su mismo increíble poder. Lo único que la diferenciaba eran aquellas mechas de cabello color rosado y aquellos ojos color rosa fuerte muy brillantes y grandes. ¿Ya no estarás triste? - preguntó con inocencia la pequeña. Claro que no - respondió él con una sonrisa. La tomó en brazos y la alzó para ir en busca de su amigo que para su sorpresa se hallaba en camino hacia su dirección con cuatro sirvientes que le traían un gran desayuno en bandeja. Eres increíble amigo - Eriol sonreía con tal fuerza que nadie pudo notar su preocupación ante la desaparición de Jan - ¿Por qué no desayunan? - luego acercándose a la niña agregó - pedí que te hicieran el pastel de chocolate que tanto te ha gustado - la aludida sonrió de alegría ansiosa por probar tan delicioso manjar. No deberías haberte molestado, ya has hecho mucho por nosotros - inquirió su amigo. Es un placer tenerlos de invitados, a demás debes tener fuerza ya que será un largo día. ¿Por qué no desayunas en la cocina para que puedas elegir qué comer? - aconsejó a la niña queriendo que los dejase solos. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó refiriéndose a la expresión de que sería un largo día. Si la carta Love ahora es humana, necesitará documentos, partida de nacimiento, vacunas, y varios papeles más que confirmen su existencia de hace varios años. ya que nadie creerá que fue creada por ti. Debes documentarla sobretodo si quieres adoptarla - una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos. Has pensado en todo como siempre Eriol, así que su pongo que ya sabes a quien solicitar tales favores. En realidad no tengo conocido alguno que pueda ayudarme a falsificar información de este tipo - dijo con una sonrisa pícara - pero estuve pensando en Touya Kinomoto.si él acepta ser tu abogado podrás tener la custodia de la niña en solo algunas semanas. Por ello pensé que podríamos hablar con él esta misma mañana. ¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a pedirle algo a ese tipo que bien quisiera verme muerto? - sus ojos salieron de órbita. Vamos, luego de la cena que tuvimos se podría decir que quedó todo olvidado ¿no te parece?. No lo sé, pero en verdad no quiero tentar al destino. ¿estas seguro que no tienes contactos que puedan hacer este tipo de cosas? - el rostro de Eriol se transformó en un gesto de indignación. ¿Piensas que tengo contactos en la mafia o en el falsificado de documentos?... ¿esa es la imagen que tienes de mí? ¿Un hombre que trabaja en el mercado negro y se codea con estafadores? - una vena comenzó a crecer en la frente del joven de lentes. ¡Tranquilo! - gritó Lee llevando los brazos al frente para defenderse de la ira de su amigo - sólo quise preguntar. Señor Hiragisawa, la señorita Jan le habla por teléfono - informó uno de los sirvientes de aquel lujoso lugar. ¿Jan? - pensó preocupado - iré de inmediato - le contestó al hombre que había llegado para darle la información - discúlpame un segundo - pidió a su amigo. Una vez del otro lado del auricular saludó con amabilidad pero preocupado a la joven gitana y a continuación intentó que la aludida le dijese donde se encontraba pero ella solo le pidió que se encontrasen en la terminal del ferrocarril - ¿Tienes pensado marcharte?. Es lo mejor, sabes que no me gusta permanecer mucho tiempo en un solo lugar - intentó decir sonriendo para que no se notase su tristeza, pero el mago era mucho más intuitivo de lo que ella se imaginaba. Entonces déjanos hacerte una despedida, alguna cena que conmemore tu ayuda. No quiero nada de eso - lo interrumpió - es más, no quiero que nadie a parte de ti sepa que me estoy por marchar hoy mismo. Jan, reconsidera tu idea. El no hablar a veces se convierte en el único veneno que te lleva a la soledad; no calles lo que lucha por ser oído - intentó hacerla entrar en razón aunque sabía que eso sólo acrecentaría el dolor en él mismo. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba de alguien y sin darse cuenta había provocado que esa mujer se enamorara de uno de sus mejores amigos. Sin duda él verlos juntos lo haría trizas, pero no soportaba verlos amargados por la soledad - sabes que no puedes detener la magia del corazón - terminó de decir en un susurro. No tengo mucho tiempo, el tren sale en dos horas - dijo apresurada - Sólo quería despedirme de ti. Espero que el destino vuelva a cruzar nuestros caminos. No necesito que el destino intervenga; ni bien pueda hacerlo viajaré a donde te encuentres y tendremos una larga charla. Gracias Eriol, eres un buen amigo. Cómo dolieron aquellas palabras en el pecho del mago. Sintió que se le partía el mundo y aun así mantuvo silencio. Nos veremos pronto Jan - dijo en modo de despedida y colgó el teléfono - ya podemos irnos - anunció a su amigo que lo esperaba en la otra habitación. ¿Sucedió algo? - la curiosidad se apoderaba de él a cada segundo. Nada que no lo haya previsto - contestó mientras abría el closet y sacaba su saco con intención de cubrirse - ve a buscar a "Love" - se detuvo en seco y agregó - también necesitaremos un nombre para la pequeña, no podemos seguir llamándola así ¿no crees?. ¿Un nombre?, No se me ocurre ninguno - dijo pensativo. Jiao - dijo Mei Ling ingresando por la puerta de entrada - ese es un buen nombre para ella. ¿Jiao? Significa cariñosa ¿no es así? - preguntó Eriol a lo que su amiga asintió. Mei Ling, ¿Qué haces aquí? - quiso saber su primo. Hiragisawa me llamó esta mañana para acompañarlos, además de que me prometió algo que me pudiese sacar esta resaca que me ¡ESTÁ PART IENDO LA CABEZA! - gritó a la vez que se tomaba las sienes con ambas manos. Los dos muchachos presentes rieron al ver el estado deplorable en que había quedado la joven después de tanta bebida; pero antes de que su agonía la sacase de quicio el ex mago Clow le alcanzó un brebaje para que se lo tomase. Me siento mucho mejor - exclamó alegre - quizás puedas darme la receta para casos de emergencia - agregó mientras codeaba a su amigo con una expresión extraña, provocando que una gota se deslizase de la nuca del aludido. En ese preciso momento la niña ingresó a la sala, donde se hallaban discutiendo, con un hermoso vestido blanco y unas cintas en su cabello del mismo color que le daban un aspecto dulce y tranquilo. ¿Ya nos vamos? - preguntó inocente. Sí, ya debemos irnos - contestó Lee con una amplia sonrisa que provocó la misma reacción en ella.  
********  
  
Touya fue el primero de todos los abogados en llegar esa maña; de seguro se habían quedado hasta tarde bebiendo y por eso no se pudieron despertar a tiempo. Cuando ingresó en su oficina encontró una nota sobre el escritorio. No se animó a leerla y se limitó a observarla de lejos. Parado cerca de una ventana intentaba organizar sus ideas, sus pensamientos y lo más importante, aquel sentimiento que lo amenazaba desde el interior. Adelante - dijo al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta. Buenos días - saludaron los recién llegados. ¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó sorprendido. Eriol atinó un golpe en la espalda de Shaoran para que éste diese un paso al frente y explicase la situación en la que estaban. Mientras lo hacía, la carta, ahora humana, miraba con desconfianza y curiosidad a aquel abogado alto y de semblante serio; luego de una exhaustiva investigación visual la pequeña sonrió tímidamente y se acercó con lentitud al orgulloso muchacho. Tú eres su hermano - dijo en vos baja pero sonora, provocando que el aludido se sorprendiese. ¿Es ella? - preguntó algo nervioso obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa de los presentes. La miró a los ojos y los encontró melancólicamente conocidos; se podía percibir algunos rasgos de Sakura en ellos. Sin duda su hermana había tenido mucho poder y aquella niña era casi la misma imagen que la verdadera Sakura - necesitaré algunas semanas - contestó sin quitarle los ojos de encima - pero también necesito ciertos datos, tales como edad, nombre, fecha de nacimiento y. - se detuvo; la niña lo miraba sonriendo con un aire de misterio que lo sorprendió. ¿No se lo dirás? - preguntó la pequeña al abogado como si sólo ellos supiesen de qué hablaban - ella espera que lo hagas. No creo poder hacerlo - contestó dejando a todos desconcertados sin entender a qué se referían. Claro que puedes, aquello que sientes ya está dentro de ti - tocó con suavidad la mano del abogado y en aquella zona de contacto se presentó una pequeña chispa rosada que viajó por el cuerpo del joven sin que nadie pudiese notarlo - no la pierdas - volvió a sonreír con inocencia. ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Mei Ling con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza. Yo me encargaré de todo - dijo Touya poniéndose de pie de un salto - sólo anótenme los datos que les pedí en un papel y yo me encargaré de conseguir una audiencia en el juzgado - siguió diciendo mientras se marchaba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. ¿Qué acaba de suceder? - se preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, mientras la niña sonreía con misteriosa felicidad.  
  
**************  
  
Corrió por cuadras y cuadras, mientras intentaba desatar aquel fastidioso nudo en su corbata que lo asfixiaba. Ya casi no podía respirar a causa de la agitación pero por primera vez en su vida no permitiría que algo lo detuviese en la oportunidad de ser sincero con sus propios sentimientos. Llegó hasta una pequeña casa y tocó a la puerta como si su vida dependiese de ello, causando extrañeza en el barrio donde los vecinos comenzaban a salir disgustados por el caos. Los primeros comentarios en vos baja no se hicieron esperar, y pronto varias personas espiaban la escena inventando y murmurando mil razones por la cual aquel joven de traje elegante se encontraba golpeando el hogar de Kumiko. ¿Señor Kinomoto?, ¿Qué hace usted aquí? - preguntó algo confundida. Perdóname, he sido un verdadero idiota - aun le costaba hablar por la agitación de correr tan larga distancia. Sí, lo fuiste - asintió con crueldad la joven. ¿Puedo pasar?, Necesito hablar contigo y la verdad me encuentro muy cansado de correr - la mirada de su interlocutora se mantenía fría. No, no puedes pasar; cualquier cosa que quieras decirme puedes hacerlo aquí y por lo del cansancio. bueno la verdad es que no es culpa mía que no hallas pensado en tomarte un taxi en lugar de lanzarte en un maratón de larga distancia - se podía apreciar claramente que aun se encontraba disgustada por el incidente en el restaurante. Vengo a pedirte que no renuncies; no tienes que hacerlo. No tenía la más mínima intención de renunciar. Necesito ese trabajo. Pero teniendo en cuenta los últimos sucesos creo que es mejor para ambos que busque otro empleo; no quiero generar incomodidad, tanto para ti como para mí - sus palabras eran claras, pero le costaba quedarse de pie frente a él cuando en verdad quería arrojarse a sus brazos. No entiendes, lo que quiero decirte es que no quiero que renuncies. Ya lo hice - volvió a interrumpirlo comenzando a sacarlo de sus casillas - y no necesito que vengas hasta aquí impulsado por la culpa para intentar calmar tu conciencia. ¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE UN SEGUNDO Y DEJARME HABLAR?! - gritó desesperado el abogado. ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARME DE ESA MANERA EN MI PROPIA CASA? - respondió con el mismo tono. ¿EN TU CASA? SI NI SIQUIERA ME HAS DEJADO ENTRAR, CORRI COMO LOCO PARA LLEGAR AQUÍ Y NO TIENES NINGUN TIPO DE CONSIDERACION. - la clásica vena en su frente ocupó su lugar. YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES MI CULPA QUE NO HAYAS PENSADO EN TOMAR UN TAXI - una gran gota se deslizó por la nuca de todos los vecinos que se encontraban presenciando el escándalo - Y NO VENGAS A HABLARME DE CONSIDERACIÓN, TÚ NO LA TUVISTE CUANDO ME BESASTE. ¿ES QUE NO PIENSAS CALLARTE?, VINE HASTA AQUÍ JUSTAMENTE PORQUE. NO PIENSO SEGUIR ESCUCHANDOTE, VETE O LLAMARÉ A LA POLICÍA - Kumiko terminó de hablar (o gritar ^^') e ingresó en su casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. KUMIKO, HABRE DEBEMOS HABLAR - comenzó a golpear la puerta con énfasis - DÉJAME EXPLICARTE. NO QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES NADA, VETE. NO ENTIENDES QUE..... YO SOLO..... ¡TE AMO! - se animó a confesar el abogado dejando a todo el vecindario en silencio a la vez que atinaba un buen puñetazo a la puerta - no sé cómo ni porque pero estoy enamorado de ti y no pienso dejarte ir - agregó diciendo apenas en un murmullo mientras apoyaba su frente en la puerta - déjame decírtelo a los ojos, abre la puerta. por favor Kumiko, no quiero dejarte ir. El sonido del picaporte sobresaltó a los espectadores que ya se encontraban llorando de tal manera que las lágrimas creaban cataratas en sus ojos y prácticamente inundaban la calle; Touya sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando la vio con los ojos brillantes, sus mejillas sonrojadas y una nítida sonrisa en sus labios. Teniéndola enfrente no pudo resistirse y la tomó por la cintura para luego besarla, intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía en aquel gesto. No veo necesidad de aclararlo pero el beso "fue correspondido" (^_^)  
  
**********  
  
Lee retornó a su departamento con la niña tomada de su mano. Al momento de ingresar la llave en la cerradura Jiao (ese sería el nombre de la carta a partir de ese día) soltó a Shaoran e insistió en que él se acercara para decirle algo al oído. no esperes mucho - fue todo lo que dijo dejando al pobre joven en un desconcierto aun mayor. Pero el nuevo dueño de las cartas mágicas le quitó importancia al suceso e incluso lo olvidó. Ya habían pasado casi 30 minutos desde que había vuelto del bufete de abogados, la pequeña se hallaba durmiendo en la confortable cama de dos plazas de Lee, mientras él disfrutaba del sol del balcón. Un rosado pétalo de cerezo bailaba en el aire con gracia y elegancia llamando la atención del joven de ojos marrones. "Si escuchas los suspiros de mi alma paseando por el viento de tu ventana, sabrás que no me he ido para siempre" esas habían sido las palabras que Sakura le había dicho en aquel hermoso sueño, pero hoy ya no la recordaba con tanto dolor, sino con alegría y esperanza de volver a verla algún día. Qué ciertas fueron sus palabras; hoy, tenía algo para recordarla por siempre. hoy tenía a Jiao. Serás un buen padre - le dijo una vos dulce detrás de sí, provocando que todo su cuerpo se erizase, se estremeciese y se alterase - siempre supe que lo serías. ¿Sakura? - temió preguntar lleno de sentimientos ardientes que le quemaban los sentidos. ¿No creerías que te abandonaría, o sí? - Lee sintió la calidez de un par de brazos que lo ceñían desde atrás y unos labios puros que le rozaban la oreja al hablar - siempre deseé hacer esto en vida - confesó aquel ángel de extensas alas aterciopeladas de color blanco. Yo aun deseo repetirlo - agregó él cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el momento y grabarlo en su memoria, mientras tomaba sus manos entre las de él entretejiendo sus dedos - desearía que no te marcharas nunca de mi lado. Me encantaría quedarme contigo, pero no estoy aquí por mí. Vengo a hacerte entrar en razón de una vez por todas - sus palabras parecían un dulce regaño que lo hizo sonreír me ha costado mucho trabajo traerla engañada desde Grecia - comenzó a decir Sakura - tuve que alterar algunas predicciones en sus cartas y ni hablar del lío que armé allá arriba por interferir en esto. ¿De qué hablas? ¿A quién trajiste? - preguntó entreabriendo los ojos. No puedes criar a Jiao solo, y ella puede hacerte muy feliz. No esperes mucho para ir en su búsqueda- No sé de quien hablas - dijo algo preocupado y confundido. Aquel beso no fue obra de "Love", fue sincero y de cierta manera predijo lo que comenzó a existir en tu interior - lentamente sus brazos fueron dejando en libertad al joven. ¡No te vallas! - pidió desesperado mientras giraba para verla más hermosa que nunca y con una sonrisa tan amplia que derrochaba paz. Nunca me iré ¿Recuerdas?, Siempre estaré cerca de ti y de Jiao. Ahora no niegues lo que sientes y no esperes más tiempo para confesárselo. No cometas el mismo error dos veces -aconsejó la joven mientras desaparecía en el aire arrojando un beso al joven que la veía partir. En el instante justo en que Sakura desapareció el teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero Lee tardó aun algunos segundos antes de percatarse de ello. Cuando atendió encontró a Eriol del otro lado de la línea: ¿Sucede algo Hiragisawa? - preguntó aun algo conmocionado por el reciente suceso. No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto - comenzó a decir Eriol - pero necesito que seas sincero conmigo- Sabes que siempre lo he sido - respondió. ¿Sientes algo por Jan? - sabía que aquella respuesta sería un golpe directo en el pecho para sí mismo- ¿Qué pregunta es. - se detuvo; ¿Acaso era a Jan a quien se refería Sakura?. Jan se marcha dentro de media hora, no sé a donde irá y quizás no tenga noticias de ella en mucho tiempo- prefería decirlo todo antes de escuchar aquella respuesta - si sientes algo por ella no permitas que se marche, no esperes más tiempo y ve a buscarla- La reencarnación del mago Clow colgó en ese preciso momento. Sentía un gran afecto por su amigo y un sentimiento aun mayor por Jan, esa era la razón por la que no podía permitir que viviesen separados cuando el estar junto podría ser lo único que los haría felices. Ahora todo quedaba en manos de Shaoran. "No esperes más tiempo"- repitió Lee. Jiao, Sakura y ahora Eriol le habían dicho lo mismo - Jan - dijo en vos baja. Lo que sientes es parte de mí - anunció la niña sonriendo. ¿Hace cuánto que estás despierta? Lo suficiente - se acercó y tomó su mano - no la traicionarás si te vuelves a enamorar - intentó convencerlo- ella quiere que seas feliz por eso la puso en tu camino; ahora no pierdas más tiempo y deja que el corazón decida esta vez - comenzó a encaminarlo hasta la puerta y la abrió - tienes una segunda oportunidad ¿la dejarás pasar? - Lee se sorprendió al escuchar palabras tan maduras de alguien tan pequeña; y le tomó una pequeña fracción de tiempo decidir que hacer.  
  
******  
  
Los típicos sonidos de tren pasaban desapercibidos ante sus oídos, no percibía nada excepto aquel recuerdo claro donde la imagen de su bello rostro, apenas ensombrecido por las velas de la habitación, se acercaba a ella para regalarle un beso perfecto. Un beso que presentía, no volvería a experimentar. Su tren había llegado. Un agudo sonido vibró en el lugar cuando se accionaron los frenos y un gran alboroto de gente comenzó a transitar a su lado para recibir o despedir a viajeros. Sabía que le costaría llegar hasta la puerta por la cual debía ingresar, pero no por la cantidad de gente sino por lo doloroso que era enamorarse de esa manera y tener que renunciar antes de pelear. No había manera que pudiese ganarle al recuerdo de alguien que había sido amada con tal fuerza. Como gitana sabía con perfección que el amor verdadero ocurre pocas veces en la vida, quizás esta sería la primera y la última vez que sentiría aquella sensación de libertad y opresión, de vértigo y seguridad, de risas y llanto, de explosión y ternura. Pero temía sufrir en vano y prefería alejarse de un imposible antes de llorar a la luna por un amor no correspondido. Era mejor marcharse y con suerte el tiempo la ayudaría a sanar heridas y borrar cicatrices; pero por el momento todo se remitía a abandonar aquella ciudad. Cerró los ojos y volvió a imaginarlo en su mente. Esa sería la última vez que se permitiría pensar en él. De ahí en más se prohibiría a ella misma él recordarlo. Pero su recuerdo se volvía cada vez más extenso, como si su mente se hubiese puesto de acuerdo con su corazón y se alzasen en rebeldía con intención de no arrojar a Shaoran al olvido. El silbato anunciaba que el tren zarparía pronto. Abrió sus ojos cristalizados por lágrimas y tomó su valija para encaminarse hacia lo que sería posiblemente un viaje sin retorno. Pero al querer dar el primer paso una mano se lo impidió tomándola por el antebrazo. Giró deseando que fuese él, su corazón pedía a gritos que lo fuese, su pulso subió hasta las nubes y su respiración se volvió imperceptible; el mundo pareció detenerse en aquellos segundos y las personas parecían caminar con más lentitud. Nada parecía real, pero deseaba que quien la tomaba con decisión fuese el verdadero amor que había nacido en ella. Se encontró con una sonrisa que suplicaba que se quedase, se encontró con unos ojos trasparentes en toda su esencia que rogaban su permanencia, se encontró con unos labios que oraban por un nuevo beso. pero sobre todo se encontró con un abrazo que luchaba por no dejarla ir. No dejaré que el amor se me escape esta vez - fue toda la explicación que le dio antes de besarla con fuerza creyendo que sería esto lo que impediría que Jan se fuese. Aunque en verdad lo que convenció a la joven gitana de quedarse fue el simple hecho de ver a Lee parado allí, con aquella mirada traslúcida que tantas veces había deseado que le dedicase.  
  
¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE NO EXISTEN SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES?.  
  
¿FIN?  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ (U_U) esto es súper emotivo. es difícil darle fin a algo que tanto me ha gustado escribir. Pero algún día debía terminar.. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, que se hayan divertido y que sobretodo la hayan pasado bien. gracias a todos (EN ESPECIAL - Y NO HACE FALTA DECIRLO - PARA FURBY) esto fue dedicado a ustedes, y gracias a todos los que me escribieron para darme ánimos, porque son esos pequeños gestos lo que nos motiva a los escritores a seguir escribiendo y a mejorar día a día.. De todas maneras no se pierdan él epilogo que agregare con furby porque allí aclararemos algunas cosillas (^^) y ya saben, todo comentario sobre esta historia pueden hacerlo a las direcciones que ya dimos. Sean sinceros y no duden en decir lo que piensan de ella (creo que podremos manejar bien las críticas y en caso contrario, pues. tendré una cita de más con mi psiquiatra y listo!!! ^^ jajajajaja -risa nerviosa-) Besos para todos!!!!!!!  
  
Ultimas (y molestas notas de Furby)  
  
Bueno este capitulo se lo tiene que agradecer todito a la inspiración de xia-san ya que por razones escolares no he tenido tiempo de escribir mucho... aunque debo darle las gracias por dejarme entrar en el maravilloso mundo de escribir al permitirme ayudarla con su historia. GRACIAS AMIGA XIA Ahora viene la parte buena los agradecimientos a los que nos apoyaron en el duro camino De imaginar y escribir esta historia que no es por que haya ayudado a escribirla pero la verdad esta muy buena (furby sale corriendo a esconderse a causa de tanto lechugazo) Bueno solo me queda decir ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! 


End file.
